conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiitra/Lexicon
Kiitra is one of the six major indigenous languages of the planet Alplaa, and is used throughout its solar system as a universal auxiliary language. For more detailed information on historical background, grammar, pronunciation, et cetera, please refer to the main Kiitra page. General format The following is a listing of words and phrases in Kiitra and the other languages of Alplaa. For ease of use, they are printed in Latin alphabet transliteration. To search on the list, use your browser's "find" function (such as Ctrl+F for Internet Explorer); if you can't find a translation for a specific word, repeat using synonyms. The format is as follows: Kiitra word or phrase (word class) meaning in English notes *''derived or related usage'' - meaning in English This list is a work in progress. If you think of a concept which is not covered by any word or phrase in this lexicon, please suggest an addition in the "Talk" page. '.─' A aba (adjective or adverb) now, presently *''id'aba'' - the present time abashokda (noun) Alplai contemporary/popular music by use of electronic and amplified instrumentation, but no singing abasmekrasha (noun) bulletin, press release abaten (noun or adverb) today, the current day abiikh (adjective or adverb) immediate, immediately, right now ada (adjective or adverb) male, of the male sex or gender adabaakh (noun) boy, juvenile male adagejrai (noun) adolescent male adajaita (noun) brother, male sibling adajaitakrai (noun) brother-in-law, male sibling of one's spouse adakidra (noun) uncle, parent's male sibling adalaita (noun) male cousin adantishnar (noun) sperm adantolf (noun) semen adapidra (noun) son, male offspring adapidrakrai (noun) son-in-law, male spouse of one's offspring adaprotnai (noun) man, adult male adarja (noun) sir adavidra (noun) father, male parent adavidrakrai (noun) father-in-law, male parent of one's spouse adazidra (noun) nephew, sibling's male offspring adazokh (noun) male person adjra (pronoun, formal) he, him singular male pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents adjraluu (possessive pronoun) his singular male pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents adma (noun) origin, source adova (adjective) male-to-female transgender adovazokh (noun) male-to-female transgender individual/person adoza (adjective) male-to-nonbinary transgender adozazokh (noun) male-to-nonbinary transgender individual/person adra (pronoun) he, him adraluu (possessive pronoun) his adukendakuud (noun) testicles adukendeira (noun) pouch in front of abdomen of Alplai males where penis is kept adukendla (noun) penis aduulshadra (noun) plug for electricity or electronic connection ''-ai'' (suffix) attached to an adjective or noun to create an agent noun [example: rekaavaag (health/medical science) + ''-ai'' = rekaavaagai (physician)] aindifan (adjective or adverb) ethically/morally good/right aindibruuga (adjective or noun) morally expedient, moral expediency aindii (adjective or adverb) ethical, ethically, moral, morally aindiira (noun) ethics, morality, morals *''g'boz aindiira'' - to be ethical/moral to have ethics/morals aindiirai (noun) ethical/moral person aindiirekaavaag (noun) moral philosophy, philosophy of ethics aindiirekaavaagai (noun) ethicist, moral philosopher, philosopher specializing in theories of ethics/morals aindimuur (adjective or adverb) ethically/morally bad/wrong aindinemla (adjective, adverb or noun) ethically/morally neutral, ethical/moral neutrality aira (pronoun) them, they persons or other living things, gender-neutral airaluu (possessive pronoun) their, theirs persons or other living things, gender-neutral ajala (adjective or adverb) equal, equally ajaldar (verb) to equalize, to make equal ajaldra (adjective or noun) egalitarian, equality ajaldraat (noun) Egalitarian Party; Alplai political party devoted to promoting, protecting and extending equal rights for all citizens ajaldradiirdeznai (noun) "egalitarian Traditionalist"; a frequent description of a moderate member of the Traditionalist Party; also a member of the former Egalitarian Traditionalist Party which would later merge with the Pragmatic Conversionist Party and independent moderates to form the current Pragmatist Party. ajaldrai (noun) egalitarian person, member of Egalitarian Party ajan (verb) to say, to speak, to talk, to utter ajlagnai (noun) partner equality of status ajlipaa (adjective or adverb) approximate, approximately, close to, somewhat ajna (adjective or noun) speech, spoken, utterance ajnakuud (noun) syrinx, voicebox ajnara ''(noun) ability to speak, voice ''ajnedar (verb) to pray ajnedra (noun) prayer ajnokhrenra (adjective, adverb or noun) hypocrisy, hypocritical, hypocritically ajnokhrenrai (noun) hypocrite ajra (pronoun, formal) he/she, him/her singular neuter pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents ajraluu (possessive pronoun) his/her/hers singular neuter pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents akorajet (noun) Alplai equivalent of doctoral degree, doctorate akorjetai (noun or title) doctor, person who has obtained a doctorate Alplaa (proper noun) name of homeworld for the Alplai peoples Alplai (adjective or noun) people of Alplaa, a sapient race evolved from avian ancestors; originating from or related to Alplaa amazana (noun) staple grain cultivated and harvested throughout Alpaa's continent amzagbosha (noun) larva of Alplai grain beetle, mealworm amzagja (noun) Alplai grain beetle ara (pronoun) he/she, him/her third-person singular pronoun araluu (possessive pronoun) his/her/hers third-person singular pronoun ater (noun) Alplai month of 33 days ava (adjective or adverb) female, of the female sex or gender avabaakh (noun) girl, juvenile female avagiinzraat (noun) feminist/women's movement [note: Alplai's equivalent of a feminist movement overlaps with the Egalitarian Party (ajaldraat); this stems from the formation of the party around extending suffrage to all adults; Alplai feminist thus combines electoral work via the larger Egalitarian Party, plus educational and other nonelectoral work around women's concerns] avagiinzrai (noun) feminist activist/supporter avagejrai (noun) adolescent female avajaita (noun) sister, female sibling avajaitakrai (noun) sister-in-law, female sibling of one's spouse avakidra (noun) aunt, parent's female sibling avalaita (noun) female cousin avapidra (noun) daughter, female offspring avapidrakrai (noun) daughter-in-law, female spouse of one's offspring avaprotnai (noun) woman, adult female avarja (noun) ma'am/madam avavidra (noun) mother, female parent avavidrakrai (noun) mother-in-law, female parent of one's spouse avazidra (noun) niece, sibling's female offspring avazokh (noun) female person avgeshvorh (noun) intense estrus-like episode which occurs in some Alplai adolescent females avjra (pronoun, formal) her, she singular female pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents avjraluu (possessive pronoun) her, hers singular female pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents avkenjotra (noun) dildo, vaginal dialator term avoda (adjective) female-to-male transgender avodazokh (noun) female-to-male transgender individual/person avoza (adjective) female-to-nonbinary transgender avozazokh (noun) female-to-nonbinary transgender individual/person avra (pronoun) her, she avraluu (possessive pronoun) her, hers avukendakuud (noun) ovaries avukendra (noun) vagina avuulshadra (noun) socket for electricity or electronic connection aza (adjective or adverb) androgynous, intersex azarja (noun) gender-neutral equivalent of sir/madam used to address androgynous/intersex individuals or when the person's gender is unknown azashojnaat (noun) Alplai movement affirming the existence and equal rights of intersex and gender-nonconforming individuals [note: Konarai society already affirmed the reality of transgender and intersex identities, other cultures had difficulty dealing with it; the azashojnaat movement's first success was in normalizing the use of ara, originally to be used only when gender was not known, for people who did not identify as either male or female; this was followed with other changes in language, then the incorporation of their broader civil rights platform by the Egalitarian Party and other political groups] azashojnai (adjective or noun) intersex/transgender rights activist, relating to advocacy for intersex/transgender rights/activism azazokh (noun) androgynous/intersex person azoda (adjective) indeterminate-to-male transgender used to describe intersex individuals with ambiguous sexual physiology who identify and/or transition to male gender azodazokh (noun) indeterminate-to-male transgender individual/person azova (adjective) indeterminate-to-female transgender used to describe intersex individuals with ambiguous sexual physiology who identify and/or transition to female gender azovazokh (noun) indeterminate-to-female transgender individual/person '.─:' Aa aabirvosh ''(verb) to impress ''aabirvosha'' (adjective) impressive ''aabriiga (adjective or adverb) nuanced, subtle, subtly aabriikeija (noun) conjuring, legerdemain, prestidigitation, sleight of hand, stage illusion, stage magic aabriikeijai (noun) conjuror, illusionist, prestidigitator, stage magician aafshai (noun) courtesan, gigolo, kept man/woman [to be distinguished from a "common" prostitute (tulkrai) in terms of having one wealthy and/or powerful benefactor; no gender distinction is made] aagza (adjective) crude, raw, uncooked, unrefined aagzateshladelta (noun) crude oil, unrefined petroleum *''aagtesh'' - more colloquial version aaj (adjective) south, southern aakhpredal (verb) to transform, to undergo metamorphosis or other significant change [contrast with gaja'on and petal] aakhpredla (adjective or noun) metamorphosis, transformation, transformative [contrast with gajana and petla] *''gaaviipetlajiit gaja'oniis drof aakhpredla'' - enough little changes will bring about transformation [this proverb not only expresses the idea of cumulative change, but does so by incorporating all three conceptions of change denoted in Kiitra: petal/''petla'' for simple or minor changes, gaja'on/''gajana'' for gradual or moderate changes, and aakhpredal/''aakhpredla'' for major or transformative changes] aakorna (adjective or noun) exposed, exposure, revealed, revealing, uncovered, uncovering aakron (verb) to expose, to reveal, to uncover aalsha (adjective or adverb) original, originally aalshakera (noun) homeworld, planet of one's origin aalshejlara (noun) homeland, country/land of one's origin aalshora (noun) origin aamgii (adjective) fancy, lavish, sumptuous aan (verb) to sleep aana (adjective) sleepy, sleeping, sleep-related aanai (noun) sleeper, sleeping person aanadiirsa (noun) general anaesthesia aanashiinla (noun) bedroom aanda (noun) sleep aaniijda (adjective, adverb or noun) equitable, equitably, equity, fair, fairly, fairness, just, justly, justice *''g'boz aaniijda'' - to be equitable/fair/just to have equity/fairness/justice aankaaj (verb) to sleepwalk aankja (adjective or noun) sleepwalking, somnambulism, somnambulistic aankjai (noun) sleepwalker, somnambulist aanomja (noun) bed aaprev (verb) to navigate, to plan or plot course of travel aapreva (noun) navigation aaprevai (noun) navigator, person at helm aapreviila (noun) helm; cockpit aarn (verb) to seize, to take aarpeija (noun) small feathered and beaked egg-laying omnivorous quadruped [note: there are several species of aarpeija, most but not all tree-dwelling, closely resembling Earth's long-extinct paravians, and filling the same niches in Alplaa's ecosystems as Terran prosimians and rodents of the squirrel family; genetic markers indicate a common ancestor with the intelligent humanoid Alplai] aasherg (verb) to slither aashnoka (adjective or adverb) concise, laconic, pithy, terse, taciturn [derived from Aashenok, a Shalranai monk who was legendary for his vow of speaking as little as possible and necessary, yet with incredible wisdom] aashriija (noun) snakes a powerful example of converget evolution, hundreds of species of snakes evolved on Alplaa to prey on insects and small animals; in most Alplai cultures, snakes are respected for their role in controlling pests; a major difference is that no Alplai snakes evolved to be venomous. aavlai (noun) buddy, pal [slang often used among orbshrai] aavshna (noun) amulet, pendant, talisman, trinket since Alplai are more sensitive to nickel and other metals, pendants and their necklaces are usually made of non-metallic materials aatla (noun) skin rash aatlashuul (noun) nickel "rash metal"; Alplai are much more susceptible to contact dermatitis from nickel aazbii (adjective or adverb) obvious, obviously '╟' B baaj (adjective, adverb, preposition) over, up baajgraatra (noun) staircase, stairs baajibdra (noun) arm, upper limb baajishruu (noun) shoulder baajtefra (noun) ceiling of room baakh (noun) child, juvenile baalzrii (adjective or adverb) exact, exactly, precise, precisely bada (noun) leaf *''egiirh okh bada beil eja'farg'' - small/insignificant part of something only one leaf on that tree; equivalent of "a drop in the bucket' badara (noun) branch of tree or other large plant badra (noun) place; division of larger complex badraat (noun) committee Baija (adjective or noun) ethnic group in the southern regions of Alplaa's continent; the language of the Baija; of the Baija or their regions the Baija are typically distinguished physically for their predominantly red plumage and ruddy complexion, and a hooked upper beak bajrashuul (noun) copper bedel (noun) cooking pot beil (preposition) on, upon beiraa (noun) darling, dear, sweetheart of endearment beish (noun) muscle bej (verb) to see beja (adjective or noun) sight, pertaining to sight or vision bejafaaz (noun) telescreen; device combining television, videophone and computer bejed (verb) to look at, to observe, to watch [not as intensely or purposively as rhekan] bejeg (verb) to display, to exhibit, to show bejgera (noun) display, exhibit, exhibition bejkuud (noun) eye bejra (noun) image bejrakha (noun) photograph bejraponad (verb) to photograph bejrapondra (noun) camera bejsa (adjective or adverb) visible, visibly bekna (adjective) molten bekon (verb) to melt bela (adjective) brown color belaam (verb) to allow, to permit *''miirvan belaam mra'' - please excuse me [lit.: please allow/permit me; said when wishing to pass by, reach over, et cetera; distinguished from kijem mra] belgaberga (adjective or noun) experiment, experimental, experimentation belgabergai (noun) experimenter, person conducting an experiment belgaberog (verb) to experiment belmekra (adjective or noun) entitled, entitlement, right, option, privilege, privileged beluuga (adjective or noun) practical, practicality, pragmatic, pragmatism beluugaat (noun) Pragmatist Party; Alplai political party advocating a nonideological approach to problem-solving and a balance of power between executive and legislative branches beluugai (noun) pragmatist, member of Pragmatist Party beluugajanaat (noun) Pragmatic Conversionist Party; a group of political moderates who broke from the Conversionist Party, later uniting with the Egalitarian Traditionalist Party and independent moderates to form the current Pragmatist Party beluugajanai (noun) member of the Pragmatic Conversionist Party benag (noun) feather benakha (noun) plumage benash (verb) to preen, to treat and clean plumage benot ''(verb) to confine or imprison ''benshazai (noun) Alplai professional who provides intensive treatment of plumage bentadra (noun) jail, prison bentadrasai (noun) jailer, prison warden bentai (noun) prisoner ber (verb) to be able bera (adjective or adverb) able, ably beraakii (adjective or noun) ocean, oceanic described aquatic areas of Alplaa other than the Great Sea *''Aajberaakii'' - Southern Alplai Ocean half of hemisphere opposite Alplaa's continent *''Nujberaakii'' - Northern Alplai Ocean half of hemisphere opposite Alplaa's continent *''Uujberaakii'' - Eastern Alplai Ocean immediately east of Alplaa's continent and Great Sea *''Vaajberaakii'' - Western Alplai Ocean immediately west of Alplaa's continent berga (adjective or noun) assessment, test berog (verb) to assess, to test berojladra (noun) monotreme cetaceans resembling Terran whales and living in Alplaa's oceans [note: Alplaa has several species of berojladra ''inhabiting its oceans; the Great Sea, meanwhile is inhabited by dolphin-like 'sileduur, consisting of a cline of subspecies and variations] ''beshna'' (noun) scratch ''beshnar'' (noun) claw, nail, talon ''beshon'' (verb) to claw, to scratch ''bevaal'' (noun) waxy plant oil used to make candles for mourning rituals *giron bevaal en jenzuur pilan' - colloquial expression for attempting to deal with grief and remorse at once to burn bevaal and jenzuur 'bidglenja' (noun) steel 'biilon' (verb) to bring up, to care for, to nurture, to raise *faan biilon pidra, faaniil zon kera'' - "raise a child well, and the world is better" proverb biira (adjective) yellow color Biizagater'' (proper noun) second month in the Alplai calendar ''bishnokhbadra (noun) amino acid bishnokhdra (noun) protein bitertra (adjective or noun) fossil, fossilized bitertravaag (noun) paleontology bitertravaagai (noun) paleontologist bitjra (noun) rock, stone *''bitjrashedaa'' or shedaa Emarekluu - mixed bag, mixture of good and bad Emarek was a scientist who made a cogent argument against eugenics, comparing a person's genetic makeup with a pile of stones which could not be given more than a cursory examination until after being obtained, hence it could not be know if any stones of "greater value or utility" were in the pile until later bitla (adjective) hard, solid bitlaprovaar (noun) hail *''ega g'boz bitlaprovaar'' - It is hailing here here has hail bitnokh (noun) mineral bitnokhvaag (noun) mineralogy bitnokhvaagai (noun) mineralogist bizona (adjective or noun) chance, happenstance, random, random occurrence bleflosna (noun) autumn/fall season bloger (verb) to plan, to prepare blogra (adjective or noun) plan, planned, planning, preparation, prepared, preparing blograi (noun) planner, preparer *''hiirh blograi g'boz kiirh blojrai'' - every planner has some critic blojer (verb) to critique, to review blojra (adjective or noun) critique, review, reviewed, reviewing blojrai (noun) critic, reviewer *''hiirh blograi g'boz kiirh blojrai'' - every planner has some critic boda (noun) plant bodaguujda (adjective or noun) herbivore, herbivorous bodateshladelta (noun) plant-based/vegetable oil bodavaag (noun) botany bodavaagai (noun) botanist Bojater (proper noun) ninth month in the Alplai calendar bojijra (noun) dome bojilpegarhog (noun) ultraviolet light bojrii (adjective or adverb) preceding/previous/prior in physical location bok (noun) relaxation, rest *''g'boz bok'' - to relax/rest to have relaxation/rest boka (adjective) relaxed, relaxing, restful, resting bokadiirsa (noun) sedative, tranquilizer bokahosha (noun) recreational trip, vacation trip bokaten (noun) rest day, vacation day bokazaam (noun) rest time, vacation time bokh (noun) tail of animal boldor (verb) to copy, to duplicate, to replicate boldra (adjective or noun) copy, duplicate, replication bolsa (adjective or adverb) after, next in temporal sequence bolsabej (verb) to foresee, to predict bolsabeja (adjective or noun) forecast, prediction bolsabolseijna (adjective or adverb) late, after expected time bolsaten (noun or adverb) tomorrow *''bolsaten sipotluu'' - seven days from now bolseijna (adjective, adverb or noun) anticipation, expectation, with anticipation/expectation bolseijon (verb) to anticipate, to expect bolsiikh (adjective or adverb) latest, future *''id'bolsiikh'' - all future time, the future bolsiil (adjective or adverb) later bolta (adjective or adverb) before, previous in temporal sequence boltabolseijna (adjective or adverb) early, before expected time boltaten (noun or adverb) yesterday *''boltaten ponkluu'' - five days ago/before boltiikh (adjective or adverb) earliest, past *''id'boltiikh'' - all past time, history, the past *''jiit felja boltiikh'' - many years past phrase for beginning a tale in storytelling, much like "once upon a time" in English boltiil (adjective or adverb) earlier bon (verb) to find, to locate bona (adjective) found bonra (noun) find, minor discovery, something found bonujokh (noun) compass bora (noun) foot appendage of animal borapraaj (noun) heel of foot boratiir (noun) toe [Alplai have four toes in front and a fifth vestigial toe at the end of the heel; see borpraajtiir below] borpraajtiir (noun) vestigial fifth toe at the end of an Alplai's heel borshruu (noun) ankle boshra (noun) path, road, trail boshriina (noun) rut/groove/depression worn into a path/trail/road bota (noun) kick bozranbel (verb) to vandalize bozranbla (adjective or noun) vandalism, vandalized bozranblai (noun) person who commits vandalism, vandal brehojdra (noun) game of skill brei (noun) ability bren (adjective) elderly, old brenidra (noun) ancestor brenojnireka (noun) senile dementia, senility brenpuulavaag (noun) archaeology brenpuulavaagai (noun) archaeologist briijan (verb) to disturb, to trouble, to vex, to worry briijna (adjective) disturbing, troubling, worrying briijnaanagina (noun) sleep apnea briijnaanaginai (noun) person with sleep apnea briijnaanai (noun) insomniac, person with sleep disorder/disturbance briijnaanda (noun) insomnia, sleep disorder/disturbance briijnara (noun) disturbance, trouble briijnarota (adjective or noun) mental disturbance below the level of insanity/psychosis, neurosis, neurotic *''g'boz briijnarota'' - to be neurotic to have neurosis briijnarotai - neurotic person brufshna (noun) stew *''fregboshabrufshna'' - see apashklajagasha under Konarai lexicon below bruu (noun) bowl buldoshai (noun) delegate, legislator, representative buldosharasaija (noun) representative democracy buldoshren (verb) to represent, to have received a mandate buldoshton ''(verb) to delegate, to give a mandate ''bushdiina (adjective, adverb or noun) regret, regretful, regretfully, remorse, remorseful, remorsefully *''g'boz bushdiina'' - to be regretful/remorseful, to have remorse/regret, to regret buud (verb) to kick buultet (noun) chemical, substance buultetvaag (noun) chemistry buultetvaagai (noun) chemist buultolniirkuundra (noun) rocket engine '╠' D daamret (noun) mid-sized monotreme domesticated for its sweet and succulent pork-like meat daarshiinla (noun) living room or den, main room of house daafaa (noun) informal form of "father" often spoken by children; equivalent to "daddy" or "papa" daijra ''(noun) spice ''dalen (verb) to swim dalna ''(adjective) swimming ''dalnai (noun) swimmer dara (noun) central facility, complex davna (noun) storm *''davna baaj, murkhtosh taaj'' - between a rock and a hard place, dilemma "storm above, malestrom below" dazra (adjective or noun) motivated, motivation, motive, rationale, reason for doing something debana (noun) temperature debnarmda (noun) degrees of temperature Alplai system for measuring temperature is set at zero for freezing water and 200 for boiling water, hence the conversion is to multiply the Celcius measurement by two degjaa (interjection) thank you, thanks *''degjaa zura'' - thanks for that *''degjaajiit'' - many thanks, thanks a lot *''adra toniit aira degjaa'' - he gave them thanks, he thanked them deira ''(noun) bag, sack ''dejon ''(noun) physical sensation ''dekoshpifon (noun) appreciation, gratitude *''g'boz dekoshpifon'' - to appreciate, to be grateful to have appreciation/gratitude dela (noun) mass, weight delagelenra (noun) gravity delagelenrazrot (noun) gravitational field delakuundra (noun) balance or scale for measuring weight [Note: the delakuundra is also the symbol for the Conversionist party] delt (verb) to lubricate, to oil delta (adjective or noun) oily or viscous substance, quality of being oily or viscous deltobjra (noun) painting demshlaa (adjective or noun) waiting, wait demshol (verb) to await, to wait, to wait for derb (noun) dish, plate derja (noun) spleen the Alplai have two small spleens on either side; if one is damaged and/or removed, the remaining one increases in size to compensate deshal (adjective) prepared, ready dezraklijle (noun) magnesium d'faa (conjunction or determiner) both d'fiirh (adjective or adverb) double, doubly d'fra (noun) couple, duet, pair d'horvone (noun) gunpowder origin, literally means "thunder dust"; the Baija invented gunpowder and often used it in their struggle for independence diifra (noun) sword diilaj (adjective) very spicy or pungent in flavor diimshlenuu (noun) a small citrus-like fruit with an inedible red rind and pale-yellow to white segmented flesh diirdezna (adjective) traditional, conservative diirdeznaat (noun) Traditionalist Party; Alplai political party advocating a strong executive branch of government diirdeznai (noun) traditionalist person; member of Traditionalist Party diirdeznara (noun) tradition diirsa (noun) drug, medicine diirsavaag (noun) pharmacology diirsavaagai (noun) pharmacist diirsavaagdara (noun) pharmacy d'liirh (adjective or adverb) triple, triply dobdokh (noun) damp cloth provided during meals for cleaning hands and surfaces as needed dof (numeral) two dofgrava (adjective or noun) double-front and reversible front incorporated in many articles of Alplai clothing dofibzona (adjective, adverb or noun) coincidence, coincidental, coincidentally doftiishenranokhdra (noun) deoxyribonucleic acid, DNA dofukendemlara (adjective or noun) bisexual, bisexuality dofukendemlarai (noun) bisexual person dogiinra (noun) accident dognigrinai (noun) person who causes an accident dognii (adjective or adverb) accidental, accidentally dol (numeral) three dolagra (adjective or noun) triangle, triangular dolagra'k'jamekvaag (noun) trigonometry dolig (noun) pants, slacks doltriikhaginakiij (noun) ozone, triatomic oxygen dona (noun) egg; consisting of shell, albumin, yolk and fertilized ovum or embryo donakintpora (noun) incubator for eggs dondeira (noun) oviduct, uterus donibra (noun) egg name given by parents to offspring while still growing and incubating in egg; this name is altered once the child is hatched and the biological sex is known dontishnar (noun) ovum doshvaakh (noun) leather, tanned animal hide doshvaakhpondgai (noun) leathercrafter, leatherworker dovegaad (noun) afternoon doveled (verb) to come back, to return dovleda (adjective or noun) return, returning *''shifkhada dovleda'' - welcome back draaj (adjective or noun) one side of object draajigzorosh (noun) hemisphere draajigzorosha (adjective or adverb) hemispheric, hemispherical, hemispherically draajlokja (adjective or noun) hemiplegia, hemiplegic, paralysis on one side of the body draajlokjai (noun) hemiplegic person, person paralyzed on one side of their body drakha (noun) morning drishara (noun) ritual drof (preposition) to or toward drokshnei (noun) book of collected written teachings of Shalaran loanword d'shodiirsa (noun) stimulant drug/medication d'shota (adjective, adverb or noun) excited, excitedly, excitement, stimulated, stimulating, stimulation *''g'boz d'shota'' - to be excited/stimulated to have excitement/stimulation *''giron d'shota'' - to excite/stimulate to cause excitement/stimulation dulkemlizdra (noun) breast bone, sternum dulkizdra (noun) rib dulokh (noun) chest, thorax duuja (adjective or adverb) slow, slowly '╘' E Ebarum (noun) class of large passenger craft capable of both supersonic atmospheric flight and interplanetary slipstream jumps between Alplaa and Totrana ebii (noun) dark green leafy vegetable resembling collard greens or spinach ebon ''(adverb) again ''edolamek (noun) thousands separator fact used to separate every group of three digits in a large number, including decimalized fractional numbers edra (adjective) spiritual edrajaita (noun) fellow believer, brother/sister in religious/spiritual sense edramai (noun) spirit, supernatural entity edrazaam (noun) time devoted to spiritual practice/reflection [distinguished from vegdrazaam] edrazafaat (noun) religious/spiritual community/congregation different spiritual traditions will use specific names for their local groups edriikhai (noun) deity, god edsholbadra (noun) artery; blood vessel taking blood from the heart efa (noun and adverb) there *''efa g'boziis eksashaar'' - It will rain there over there will have rain *''efa zon ...'' - "There is/are ... " the same as English: "That is ..."/"Those are ... " efjra (noun) chance, opportunity ega (noun and adverb) here *''ega g'boz eksashaar'' - It is raining here here has rain *''ega zon ...'' - "Here is/are ... " the same as English: "This is ... "/"These are ... " egboz (verb) to keep egiirh ''(adjective or adverb) only *''egiirh okh bada beil eja'farg - small/insignificant part of something only one leaf on that tree; equivalent of "a drop in the bucket' egirbodaguujdai (noun) person who only eats plants, vegan person [contrast with nijaadguujdai] egmatofga (noun) lips on a being's mouth egovnii (adjective) excellent, outstanding, superb [loanword from Baija egovine] egsholbadra (noun) vein, blood vessel taking blood into the heart eif (adjective or adverb) same eifera (reflexive singular inanimate prounoun) itself eifiira (reflextive plural inanimate pronoun) themselves eifra (noun) sameness, similarity eifukendemlara (adjective or noun) homosexual, homosexuality eifukendemlarai (noun) homosexual person eifzokh (reflexive singular animate pronoun) herself, himself, myself, oneself, yourself eifzokhjiit (reflexive plural animate pronoun) ourselves, themselves, yourselves eigor (verb) to sculpt eigra (noun) sculpture eigrai (noun) scupltor eijna (noun) aspiration, hope, wish eijnapra (adjective) aspiring, hopeful, wishful eijnolga (adjective) dejected, without hope eijon (verb) to aspire, to hope, to wish eikdra (interjection or noun) puke; sickening or useless material of saying "crap" or "shit" eimza (adjective or adverb) bizarre, bizarrely, strange, strangely, weird, weirdly eimzai (noun) bizarre/strange/weird person eingra (adjective) evil, intending to harm or deprive another, wicked eingrai (noun) evil/wicked person eingrakar (noun) evil/wicked action, intentional action to harm or deprive another eirk (adjective or adverb) different, differently eirkra (noun) difference *''g'boz eirkra'' - to be different to have difference eirkukendemlara (adjective or noun) heterosexual, heterosexuality eirkukendemlarai (noun) heterosexual person eishboz (verb) to hold eizna (adjective or noun) adorned, adornment, decoration, decorative, decorated eizon (verb) to adorn, to decorate eja'-'' (demonstrative prefix) that, these, this, those *''eja'era (object-only pronoun) that thing, this thing :*''eja'era ega'' - this thing :*''eja'era efa'' - that thing *''eja'iira'' (object-only pronoun) these things, those things :*''eja'iira ega'' - these things :*''eja'iira efa'' - those things Ejadater (proper noun) fourth month in the Alplai calendar ejed (preposition) in, inside, within ejeg (preposition) out, outside ejera (noun) physical direction e'jiil e'jiil e'jiil (phrase) and so forth, and so on, blah blah blah, yada yada yada "and more and more and more"; said very rapidly ejiirh (determiner) each *''ejiirh aira'' - each of them or living things *''ejiirh iira'' - each of them objects *''ejiirh inra'' - each of us, one another *''ejiirh zra'' - each of you ejradma (measurement) degrees on a compass Alplai system is based on a right angle being 100 degrees, thus 360 Terran degrees equals 400 Alplai degrees ekaa (adjective) grand, great, important, prestigious ekaagenfeinzaam (noun) convention, large assembly/meeting of delegates and/or organizational leaders ekaagenfreikaat ''(noun) electoral/political coalition of parties ''ekaagojagai (noun) executive/head chef in a restaurant ekaajkonrasaat (noun) High Tribunal, supreme court *''ekiikh'j'konrasaat val Alplaa'' - Tribunal of Alplaa, global appeals court established under Concordance for hearing disputes between member states and/or allegations of rights violations ekaa'k'jamekvaag (noun) algebra Ekaamura (noun) Great Sea [located inside crescent of Alplaa's continent; bordered on north by Konarai Commonwealth and Ferjaat Kiitra, '''on west by Saakhsiir, on south by Bashrasiir and Baaltisiir, and on east by Eastern Alplai Ocean] ''ekaapondagai'' (noun) master artist/craftsperson ''ekaarasai'' (noun) emperor, supreme ruler ''ekaarasra'' (adjective) imperial often used to refer to the culture and/or politics of the Saakh Empire ''ekaashaijaat'' (noun) government ministry ''ekaashaijaras'' (noun) government minister ''ekaashokda'' (noun) Alplai classical music from upper-class Saakh and Kiitra music, characterized by strict separation of vocal and instrumental performance ''ekaavaag'' (noun) philosophy of study ''ekaavaagai'' (noun) philosopher ''ekaavajna'' (noun) paragraph ''ekaavezrajikolai'' (noun) senior police officer ''ekaavledra'' (noun) entrance hall, foyer, lobby ''ekabon'' (verb) to discover ''ekabonra'' (noun) discovery ''ekbiivar'' (noun) mountain ''ekdelglenrontiizrot'' (noun) slipstream field means of faster-than-light interplanetary travel ''ekedralgai'' (noun) prophet, founding religious leader/teacher ''ekeijatiir'' (noun) thumb ''ekiikh'' (adjective) greatest, highest degree of importance or prestige ''ekiikh'k'jamekvaag'' (noun) calculus ''ekiil'' (adjective) greater, higher degree of importance or prestige ''ekiishkon'' (noun) constitution, document outlining fundamentals of governance for a state or other jurisdiction ''ekoldra'' (noun) ruler's ceremonial mace or sceptre [Note: the ekoldra is also the symbol for the Traditionalist party] ''ekrai'' (noun) buddy, pal [slang used among ''orbshrai''] ''eksa'' (noun or adjective) sky ''eksabadra'' (noun) air terminal at airport ''eksadara'' (noun) airport ''eksadopar'' (noun) cloud ''eksajuush'' (noun) aircraft ''eksakiij'' (noun) atmosphere ''eksashaar'' (noun) rain *ega g'boz eksashaar' - It is raining here here has rain 'eksjadavna' (noun) rainstorm 'eksjafra' (noun) umbrella 'eksjavuuta' (noun) raindrop 'eksparda' (noun) arrow or crossbow bolt *eksparda Ajamaraluu'' - nickname for a Konarai hypnotic drug derived from root of the aparalama plant; so named because, when attempts were made to conquer Konarai villages by force, the villagers would slip this drug into the food of the invaders, then have them moved to another location without their weapons elaan (verb) to climb elbra (noun) supper, light late night meal eldara (noun) area, place, room, space Elganar (noun) class of space shuttle used primarily for cargo transport after large winged insect known for carrying several times its weight elma (noun) emotion of love elmaat (noun) love relationship, romance elmai (noun) beloved, lover elmatakar (verb) to marry, to wed elmatakra (adjective) married elmatakraat (noun) marriage elmatakrai (noun) spouse elmon (verb) to love elona (adjective or noun) climb, climbing elonai (noun) climber ema (noun) emotion of liking emaat (noun) friendship emai (noun) friend [Note: unlike English and other Terran languages, where one's friend is commonly addressed as "my friend," the custom in Kiitra allows for the single word without the possessive; thus "thank you, my friend" more correctly translates as degjaa, emai] *''kre adra ibreg shra emai, seil mra ibreg shra emai'' - any friend of his is a friend of mine if he calls you friend, then I call you friend emara (noun) something liked emgana (noun) stomach organ; refers to the glandular part of the stomach where food is mixed with digestive enzymes; equivalent to the proventriculus in Terran birds emila (adjective) preferential, preferred emilafreikra (noun) preferential ballot parliaments are typically elected using a combination of proportional representation and instant-runoff preferential voting emilara (noun) something preferred, preference emilon (verb) to prefer emon (verb) to like emriiza (noun) colon organ emuuta (noun) intestine emzainrakuud'' (noun) Alplai endocrine gland corresponding to Islets of Langerhans in humans ''en (conjunction) and engor (verb) to attend another's needs, to wait on, to work for in a subservient manner verb and its related words imply a relationship of strong class division with few or no rights for the subordinate person engrai (noun) servant, subordinate [Note: while engrai were often treated in a manner similar to slaves, it would not be accurate to consider them as such. While both serfs (ijlengrai) and indentured servants (takrengrai) existed among the Saakh and Kiitra respectively, chattel slavery where people were treated as actual property did not exist, and a servant could leave his or her master by way of military service and/or agreeing to work for another master. Various factors led to the decline and eventual disappearance of these forms of servitude over time.] enjeiver (verb) to reciprocate, to respond in kind enjeivra (adjective or noun) reciprocal, reciprocation enjeivrai (noun) person who reciprocates enjiilvra (phrase) and so forth, and so on, et cetera [contraction of en jiil val era/iira "and more of it/them"] enra (determiner or adjective) another, other enrakra (noun) planet [see also pakhtaraag] enrelma (adjective) gay/lesbian, non-heterosexual [blending the words "other" and "love" to create the Kiitra equivalent of "otherlove"; self-descriptive and more colloquial than eifukendemlara] enrelmai (noun) gay/lesbian/non-heterosexual person enrelmashojnaat (noun) movement for gay/lesbian/non-heterosexual equality/rights Konarai culture was fully accepting of diverse sexual orientations, other cultures had difficulty in varying degrees; the movement focused primarily on education, but then expanded into a caucus of the Egalitarian Party, and later into other areas. enrelmashojnai (adjective or noun) activism/support or activist/supporter for gay/lesbian/non-heterosexual people's equality/rights enshezom (adverb) in the meantime, meanwhile enshii (adverb) also *''faan, degjaa. enshii shra?'' - I'm fine, thanks. You as well? enzamei (noun) unit of time measurement equal to 1.65625 seconds; 50 enzamei equals one megzamei epashna ''(noun) gizzard, ventriculus ''epgonka (noun) iodine epshnabitra (noun) gizzard stone *''juprar epshnabitra araluu'' - to rattle one's gizzard stones equivalent of saying "to turn one's stomach" era (pronoun or noun) it, thing object eraluu (possessive pronoun or noun) its object erkuud (noun) adrenal gland eshdelga (noun) glove *''nijaliir eshdelgajiit'' - sour grapes doesn't need gloves; derives from a story of a poor but ambitious man who was repeatedly denied loans for his plans, only to reply that at least he did not need gloves like those who handle money; ancient Alplai moneyhandlers took to wearing gloves to prevent contact dermatitis, because the Alplai are highly sensitive to nickel found in coinage eshlaptonka (noun) lithium eshnaat (noun) monastic order, sangha [specifically refers to the totality of Shalranai monastic devotees] eshnai (noun) ascetic devotee, hermit, monastic person, monk, nun [specifically refers to Shalranai monastic devotees; while other Alplai religions do not have regular monastic orders, some individuals engage in solitary ascetic spiritual practice] eshnakla (noun) ashram, hermitage, monastery, nunnery, place for spiritual retreat [specifically refer to residences of Shalranai monastic devotees; while other Alplai religions do not have regular monastic orders, some provide residential centers for spiritual retreat and reflection] eshnatevnera (noun) tuning fork [lit.: monastic bell/chime; so called because Shalranai monks invented this instrument as a chime for meditation and to signal events in the day's routine] eshra (noun) lake eshrajeniil (noun) bank or shore of lake etgom (verb) to pretend, to simulate etgoma (adjective) simulated etgomera (noun) simulation etgomolaanra (noun) flight simulator etsesha (noun) platinum evej (verb) to poison evja (adjective) poisonous, toxic, venomous evjavaag (noun) toxicology evjavaagai (noun) toxicologist evjotfa (noun) poison, toxin, venom evjotnai (noun) poisoner ezam (verb) to assault, to injure, to commit violence against ezebraa (noun) a type of Alplai fruit from central Saakhsiir with a pleasant tart taste of Saakh language origin ezelja (adjective or noun) advice, advising, recommendation, recommending, suggesting, suggestion ezeljai (noun) advisor, consultant Ezeljajnadar (proper noun) Consultative Assembly, the elected global assembly established under the Concordance of Alplaa [note: while the Ezeljajnadar cannot supercede the sovereignity of any member state, its resolutions establish standards for those states to follow, as well as executive bodies of the Concordance] ezlej (verb) to advise, to recommend, to suggest ezma (adjective, noun) assault, injurious, injury, violence, violent ezrhada (adjective) radical ezrhadaat (noun) Radical Party; Alplai political party favoring grassroots democracy and radical decentralization of power ezrhadai (noun) radical person, member of Radical Party '├' F faan (adjective or adverb) good, well faandrakha (greeting) good morning spoken among members of the same household faaniil (adjective) better faaniikh (adjective) best *''faaniikh p'jena!'' - Best of luck! *''faaniikh zu eja'ten!'' - Happy birthday! [lit.: best for this day; see kokhaten] faaz (noun) system faazglok (noun or job title) system operations officer/administrator fandazra (adjective or noun) good motive/reason for doing something, justification, justified fandazrageirda (adjective, adverb or noun) indignant, indignantly, indignation, justified anger fanituu (interjection) goodbye fanjera (interjection) congratulations fanopfon (noun) amiability, amity, benevolence, good will *''g'boz fanopfon'' - to be amicable/benevolent, to have good will fanuujaa? (inquiry) How are you? "Things are good, yes?" farg (noun) tree *''egiirh okh bada beil eja'farg'' - small/insignificant part of something only one leaf on that tree; equivalent to "a drop in the bucket" fargtofga (noun) bark of tree fashaal (verb) to reconcile, to resolve fashla (adjective or noun) reconciliation, reconciling, resolution fedmapna (adjective, adverb or noun) ironic, ironically, irony fein (verb) to come felja (noun) year felna (adjective or noun) transgression, transgressive, trespassing, violation felon (verb) to transgress, to trespass, to violate fendar (verb) to bless fendra (adjective, noun) blessed, blessing ferga (adjective or adverb) diagonal, diagonally ferja (adjective) allied, unified, united ferjaat (noun) alliance, union *''Ferjaat Kiitra'' - Kiitra Union a confederatory alliance of city-states, now a unified state within the Concordance of Alplaa *''Ferjaat Rekar'' - Rekar Union of colonies on moons orbiting the gas-giant planet Rekar, forming an independent state within the Concordance of Alplaa ferjai (noun) ally, person joined in common cause ferjara (noun) unification, bringing together ferjrokendishna (noun) conception, fertilization of ovum by sperm ferosh (verb) to ally, to bring together, to unify, to unite fershdai (noun) new member of a group or organization, recruit fershgai (noun) recruiter fershod (verb) to join fershog (verb) to incite to join, to recruit feshan (verb) to describe feshna (adjective, adverb or noun) description, descriptive, descriptively feshniijna (noun) descriptor word Alplai linguistics and grammar, designates a broad class of words other than verbs, usually adjectives, adverbs and nouns. *''hiilzrifeshniijna'' - general descriptors [words which can serve as either an adjective, adverb or noun depending upon context and placement in a sentence *''vaalzrifeshniijna'' - specific descriptor with a specific function such as noun or adjective figda (adjective, adverb or noun) privacy, private, privately fiija (noun) bird fiirna (noun) rape [see also ukendezma] fiiron (verb) to rape [see also ukendezam] fleish (noun) athletic competition/endeavor, sport fleisha (adjective or adverb) athletic, athletically fleishai (noun) athlete, sportsperson flosna (adjective, adverb or noun) season, seasonal, seasonally fojal (verb) to dress, to put on clothes fojla (noun) attire, clothes, clothing, garment, garments fozra (adjective or noun) technical, technological, technology fozrajna (noun) jargon, technical terminology fragosh (noun) wood fregbosha (noun) wood grub *''fregboshabrufshna'' - see apashklajagasha under Konarai lexicon below fregjokra (noun) axe, hatchet [used strictly for chopping wood, unlike gaarei which is intended as a weapon] freik (verb) to cast a ballot or vote freikai (noun) voter freikara (noun) ballot, vote freikarenai (noun) candidate for election frem (noun) door, portal *''inra lobeliit frem gopshii inra'' - we repaired door between us metaphor for reconciliation frepshur (noun) velcro fastener frok (verb) to throw, to toss f'taa (interrogative particle or interjection) word said in front of sentence to indicate it is a question [[Kiitra(╒└:╠:.╨.─)|Kiitra main page] section 3.5] *''f'taa?'' - Eh? Huh? Wha? f'tajna (noun) question f'tama (interrogative) when *''f'tama zon aba?'' - what time is it? when is now? f'tara (interrogative pronoun) who f'tash (verb) to ask f'tazra (interrogative) why f'teda (interrogative) how f'tega (interrogative) where f'teimek (noun) question mark f'tejiit (interrogative) how many/much f'tera (interrogative) what f'tezlej (verb) to consult, to request/seek advice f'tiira (interrogative) which fuutila (adjective, adverb or noun) audacious, audaciously, audacity, bold, boldly, boldness, daring, daringly *''g'boz fuutila'' - to be audacious/bold/daring to have audacity/boldness/daring fuutilai (noun) audacious/bold/daring person '┌' G gaanei (noun) story gaaneipondagai (noun) author gaarei (noun) battle-axe gaavii (adjective, adverb or determiner) enough, sufficient, sufficiently gaavipaa (adjective or adverb) adequate, adequately gaaznalgna (adjective or adverb) incredible, incredibly, unbelievable, unbelievably gad (verb) to bite gada (adjective) bitten gadra (noun) bite, wound produced by biting gailon (verb) to fasten/secure gajana (adjective or noun) conversion, converting, modification, modifying, shift, shifting [contrast with aakhpredla and petla] gajanaat (noun) Conversionist Party; Alplai political party advocating a strong legislature gajanai (noun) member of Conversionist Party gaja'on (verb) to change by rearrangement, to convert, to modify, to shift [contrast with aakhpredal and petal] *''gaaviipetlajiit gaja'oniis drof aakhpredla'' - enough little changes will bring about transformation [this proverb not only expresses the idea of cumulative change, but does so by incorporating all three conceptions of change denoted in Kiitra: petal/''petla'' for simple or minor changes, gaja'on/''gajana'' for gradual or moderate changes, and aakhpredal/''aakhpredla'' for major or transformative changes] gajnajkon (noun) amendment/revision to a law gajnejra (adjective or noun) change in direction, turn *''giron gajnejra'' - to change direction, to turn to cause/make change in direction gajnekiishkon (noun) constitutional amendment gajnugrona (adjective) transgender gajnugronai (noun) transgender person gamfizod (noun) coveralls, jumpsuit ganipojega (noun) novel, book-length fiction garfa (adjective, adverb) harsh, harshly garfoja (noun) hunger *''g'boz garfoja'' - to hunger to have hunger garif (adjective) bitter in flavor gaziij (verb) to attempt, to try gazija (adjective or adverb) attempted gazijra (noun) attempt g'bezed (verb) to contain, to include g'boz (verb) to have, to possess *''g'boz aaniijda'' - to be equitable/fair/just to have equity/fairness/justice *''g'boz aindiira'' - to be ethical/moral to have ethics/morals *''g'boz bok'' - to relax/rest to have relaxation/rest *''g'boz briijnarota'' - to be neurotic to have neurosis *''g'boz bushdiina'' - to be regretful/remorseful, to have regret/remorse, to regret *''g'boz dekoshpifon'' - to appreciate, to be grateful to have appreciation/gratitude *''g'boz d'shota'' - to be excited/stimulated to have excitement/stimulation *''g'boz eirkra'' - to be different to have difference *''g'boz fanopfon'' - to be amicable/benevolent, to have good will *''g'boz fuutila'' - to be audacious/bold/daring to have audacity/boldness/daring *''g'boz garfoja'' - to hunger to have hunger *''g'boz geirda'' -to be angry to have anger *''g'boz genpifon'' - to empathize/sympathize to have empathy/sympathy *''g'boz giinzera'' - to be concerned/interested to have concern/interest/issue *''g'boz golpa'' - to be ugly to have ugliness *''g'boz hirzmakreja'' - to be compulsive to have compulsion/compulsiveness *''g'boz hirzmapeigreja'' - to be obsessed/obsessive to have obsession/obsessiveness *''g'boz jenog'' to conflict/confront/dispute to have conflict/confrontation/dispute *''g'boz juntra'' - to be beautiful to have beauty *''g'boz kailgenreka'' - to be bulemic to have bulemia *''g'boz kozna'' - to be active to have activity *''g'boz lokja'' - to be paralyzed to have paralysis *''g'boz morgsha'' - to be in error, to be mistaken to have error/mistake *''g'boz naindiira'' - to be immoral/unethical to have immorality *''g'boz nireka'' - to be ill to have illness *''g'boz nirengjanreka'' - to be anorexic to have anorexia *''g'boz nirota'' - to be crazy/insane/lunatic/psychotic to have insanity/lunacy/psychosis *''g'boz nisdainiira'' - to be amoral, to lack ethics/morality *''g'boz nonsha'' - to be happy to have happiness or pleasure *''g'boz nopfon'' - to be emotionally cold/distant or unemotional to have emotionlessness *''g'boz orpirota'' - to be eccentric to have eccentricity *''g'boz orptilna'' - to be apprehensive to have apprehension *''g'boz otja'' - to be sad to have sadness *''g'boz padopfon'' - to be overly emotional or sentimental to have excessive emotion or sentimentality *''g'boz pifon'' - to feel, to have emotion *''g'boz puuza'' - to be bored to have boredom *''g'boz rota'' - to be mentally stable or sane to have mentaly stability or sanity *''g'boz seshdajnar'' - to be eloquent to have eloquence *''g'boz sovdona'' - to be cautious/warned to have caution/warning *''g'boz tilna'' - to fear to have fear *''g'boz tilnoshuuta'' - to be superstitious to have superstition *''g'boz ubrosh'' - to control to have control *''g'boz uzka'' - to be disgusted/revulsed to have disgust/revulsion *''g'boz votrei'' - to be brave/courageous, to have bravery/courage *''g'boz zogdopfon'' - to be intensely emotional or passionate to have intense emotion or passion geb (noun) box, container gedan (verb) to cut, to incise, to slice gedna (adjective or noun) cut, incision gein (noun) effort, labor, work *''kher gein'' - to labor/work, to put effort into something to do effort/labor/work geinera ''(noun) job, task ''geinkram (noun) member of work crew/detail/party geinkramaat (noun) work crew/detail/party geirda (adjective or noun) anger, angry *''g'boz geirda'' - to be angry to have anger *''giron geirda'' - to anger, to make angry to cause anger geisha (adjective or noun) cherished, dear, precious of endearment gejra (adjective or noun) adolescent, pubescent gejrai (noun) adolescent person gekja (adjective or noun) paper, made of paper geled (verb) to pull geleg (verb) to push gelva (noun) straight knife with double-pronged tip used as eating utensil by some Alplai gen (adjective) joint, mutual, shared gendrofashaal (verb) to arbitrate, to work towards resolution gendrofashla (adjective or noun) arbitral, arbitration, pertaining to efforts towards resolution gendrofashlai (noun) arbitrator, one who works to achieve resolution of a dispute genfein (verb) to meet genfeinzaam (noun) meeting genfreik (verb) to elect genfreika (adjective) electoral genfreikaat (noun) political party *''graajgenfreikaat'' - major/established/institutionalized party [lit.: "front political party"; from the practice of the largest party sitting in the front of an elected assembly; colloquially shortened to graajaat] *''praajgenfreikaat'' - minor/fringe/insurgent party [lit.: "back political party"; from the practice of the smallest party sitting in the back of an elected assembly; colloquially shortened to praajaat] genfreikar (noun) politics genfreikara (adjective) political genfreikarai (noun) politician genfreikrabruuga (adjective or noun) politically expedient, political expediency genfreiktash (noun) referendum genfreikzaam (noun) election gengiinzrajan (verb) to petition gengiinzrajna (noun) petition genkhebloger (verb) to conspire, to plan together in secret genkheblogra (adjective or noun) conspiracy, conspiratorial, conspiring genkheblograi (noun) conspirator genkhegeiner (verb) to collaborate, to cooperate, to work together genkhegeinra (adjective or noun) collaboration, collaborative, cooperation, cooperative, working together genkegeinrai (noun) person with whom one collaborates/cooperates genkijem (verb) to reconcile genpifon (noun) empathy, sympathy *''g'boz genpifon'' - to empathize/sympathize to have empathy/sympathy *''genpifon mraluu'' - my sympathy [expressed as condolences to a grieving person; also genpifon inraluu = "our sympathy'] genreka (adjective or noun) epidemic genshajai (noun) colleague, co-worker, person in shared profession gentakra (noun) concord, covenant, mutual agreement *''Gentakraat val Alplaa'' - Concordance of Alplaa; global federal government established by mutual agreement among Alplaa's sovereign states genton ''(verb) to share *''genton nonsha - to make love for sexual enjoyment; lit.: "to share joy/pleasure" gerjaad ''(noun) corridor, hallway ''genzomaj (verb) to communicate genzomjara (noun) communication Gerdegater (proper noun) seventh month in the Alplai calendar gibosha (noun) insect larva giidan (verb) to stand giidna (adjective) standing giija (noun) arthropod, insect giijaguujda (adjective or noun) insectivore, insectivorous giinzera (adjective or noun) concern, concerned, concerning, interest, issue *''g'boz giinzera'' - to be concerned/interested to have concern/interest/issue *''giron giinzera'' - to concern/interest to cause concern/interest giirshfra (noun) verb giiza (noun) blazer, coat, jacket gilna (noun) nail gina (noun) breath ginakiij (noun) oxygen gindrakuud (noun) thyroid gland gined (verb) to inhale gineda (noun) inhalation gineg (verb) to exhale ginega (noun) exhalation ginegakiij (noun) carbon dioxide [colloquial term; see also piiltgarsedofginakiij] ginera (noun) lung giproflon (verb) to reinforce, to strengthen giproflonra (noun) reinforcement gi'on (verb) to breathe giponor (verb) to squeeze giponra (adjective or noun) squeeze, of or pertaining to squeezing giponrageb (noun) squeeze tube giponrazeish (noun) squeeze bottle for holding beverages girna (adjective) caused, effected by giron (verb) to bring about, to cause, to make something happen *''adra gironiit era paal'' - he filled it *''giron bevaal en jenzuur pilan'' - colloquial expression for attempting to deal with grief and remorse at once to burn bevaal and jenzuur *''giron daij'' - to spice to make piquant or mildly spicy in flavor *''giron diilaj'' - to spice heavily to make pungent or very spicy in flavor *''giron d'shota'' - to excite/stimulate to cause excitement/stimulation *''giron gajnejra'' - to change direction, to turn to cause/make a change in direction *''giron garif'' - to make bitter in flavor *''giron geirda'' - to anger, to make angry to cause anger *''giron giinzera'' - to concern/interest to cause concern/interest *''giron gobshekna'' - to compromise, to find middle ground to make or bring about compromise *''giron jaid'' - to make sour the sense of acidic taste, not spoilage *''giron jev'' - to clean to make clean or bring about cleanliness *''giron kozna'' - to activate, to power/start up, to turn on to cause to be active *''giron morgsha'' - to err, to make a mistake to cause error/mistake *''giron nagim'' - to salt to make salty *''giron nistii'' - to contaminate, to taint to make impure *''giron nizaan'' - to make savory in flavor *''giron nonsha'' - to delight, to make happy, to please to cause happiness/pleasure *''giron sotii'' - to purify/refine to make pure *''giron uzka'' - to disgust, to bring about or cause disgust or revulsion *''giron zain ''- to sweeten to make sweet girshiijna (noun) verb g'jena (noun) bet, gamble, wager g'jenai (noun) gambler g'jon (verb) to bet, to gamble, to wager glaan (verb) to open glanapojega (adjective or noun) balance open book, regarded by Alplai to represent a balance of views or actions; also the symbol for the Pragmatist party gleb (noun) fat, grease glenja (adjective and noun) black glenshriina (noun) railroad [see also okriina for monorail, which have replaced two-track railroads in the Alplaa solar system] glenshriinabadra (noun) railway boarding platform glenshriinadara (noun) railway station glenshriinajuush (noun) railway car glenshriinakuundra (noun) locomotive, railway engine glenshriinarhongra (noun) railroad train [in vernacular, just glenshriina is frequently used] glenshuul (noun) iron glok (noun) operator, one who operates a system or performs a function glona ''(adjective) open ''g'nor (verb) to crush go'-'' (conjunction) that ''gobjedra (noun) contents gobiiveldra (noun) valley gobshekna (noun) compromise, middle ground *''giron gobshekna'' - to compromise, to find middle ground to make or bring about compromise godiin (verb) to jump godna (adjective or noun) jump, jumping goja (noun) food, meal gojadai (noun) diner, one who eats gojagai (noun) cook, one who prepares food gojashiinla (noun) dining room gojtonai (noun) restaurant server or waitperson gola (noun) space, realm beyond a planet's atmosphere golabadra (noun) spaceport landing pad goladara (noun) spaceport golajuush (noun) spacecraft, space shuttle golavaag (noun) astronomy, space science golbit (noun) asteroid [clipped form of golabitjra ''"space rock"; slang term used among many shuttle pilots] 'golbitvrokjai' (noun) asteroid/rock-runner term for a space shuttle pilot who frequently does flight runs to and from asteroid stations 'goldra' (noun) character, spirit 'golhoshaijaat' (noun) Space Exploration Commission 'golhoshaijaras' (title) Commissioner of Space Exploration 'goliija' (adjective or noun) alien being/life, living thing from another planet 'golpa' (noun) ugliness *g'boz golpa'' - to be ugly to have ugliness goltiibit (noun) meteor, meteorite, meteoroid, space dust a slang term for any "small space rock", now common vernacular; the Alplai do not distinguish whether such objects are in space, entering a planet's atmosphere, or have survived atmospheric entry and surface impact goltiibitdavna (noun) meteor shower, meteoroid storm fast-moving cluster of space dust or rocks gombreg (verb) to magnetize gombrega (adjective) magnetic, magnetized gombregazrot (noun) magnetic field gombregjitveshal (noun) radio telescope gombregra (noun) magnetic force, magnetism gombreguulsha (adjective) electromagnetic gombreguulshazrot (noun) electromagnetic field gombreguulshra (noun) electromagnetism gombregzomjra (noun) radio, wireless communication gombritjra (noun) lodestone, magnet gonfa (adjective or noun) catalyst, catalyzing gonfabult (noun) enzyme, hormone gonfakuud (noun) gland gonuuf (verb) to catalyze gopshii ''(preposition) between ''gorei (noun) darkness, absence of light gorh (adjective) dark shade of color gorkaaja (noun) shadow gorkjelma (adjective or noun) kink, kinky shadow/shadowy love; self-descriptive term for Alplai sadomasochists and fetishists gorkjelmai (noun) kinkster, kinky person gorkjelmashojnaat (noun) movement for greater awareness and acceptance of kinky sexuality [note: many Alplai consider this a continuation or offshoot of the enrelmashojnaat movement, both because openness to non-heterosexual orientation led to greater understanding of alternative sexual expression, and also because kink was seen by many as another facet of "other love" (see etymological note for enrelma); the gorkjelmashojnaat movement focused more on education, which eventually led to government officials regarding kink as a form of sexual identity/orientation, to be granted the same protections as non-heterosexual attraction.] gorkjelmashojnai (noun) activist for kink awareness/acceptance goshnaren (verb) to borrow goshnarna (adjective) borrowed goshnarnai (noun) borrower, person who borrowes something goshnarnera (noun) item borrowed goshnatled (verb) to lease or rent from goshnatleda (adjective) leased or rented from goshnatledai (noun) lessee, renter/rentee renting from someone else, tenant goshnatleg (verb) to lease or rent to goshnatlega (adjective) leased or rented to goshnatlegai (noun) lessor, owner of property being leased or rented to someone else, renter goshnatlera (noun) item/property being leased or rented goshnaton (verb) to lend, to loan goshnatna (adjective) lent, loaned goshnatnai (noun) lender, loaner goshnatnera (noun) item lent or loaned goshnii (adjective or adverb) fleeting, temporary got (numeral) four gozla (adjective or noun) alkali, alkaline graaj (adjective) forward, front graajaat (noun) major/established/institutional political party [lit.: "front group"; from the practice of the largest political party sitting in front of an elected assembly; see also graajgenfreikaat] graat (verb) to walk graata (noun) walk graatai (noun) walker, one who walks grakaaj (verb) to physically lead at least one other person grakja (adjective or noun) physically leading others, head of a group/line/queue of people grakjai (noun) person who physically leads at least one other person grakjanprakjaat (noun) group/line/queue of people moving in a particular direction gref ''(adjective or adverb) away, away from ''grei (noun) cooking pan/skillet greikrora (noun) cooking spatula/turner grender (verb) to morally/spiritually guide grendra (adjective or noun) moral/spiritual guidance grendrai (noun) moral/spiritual guide groshla (noun) face of body g'tiirh (adjective or adverb) quadruple, quadruply g'tok (verb) to grate, to shred gujolja (noun) cooking/kitchen knife gujorparda (noun) skewer or spit for cooking food gujpraklab (noun) cooking tongs gujtokra (noun) kitchen grater/shredder gunra (adjective) crushed, crushing gushna (adjective or adverb) difficult, problematic gushnera (noun) difficulty, problem guujdra (noun) eatery, restaurant [see also tiiguujdra] guujdrashodai (noun) head-waiter/host/hostess in a restaurant, maitre d'hotel guujdrashribai (noun) busser or kitchen-hand in a restaurant guujnor (verb) to chew, to masticate guujod (verb) to eat guujog (verb) to cook, to prepare food guum (preposition) about, concerning, regarding, with regard to '.°:' H haalmot (numeral) million haaraa (interjection) command given by rider to a khoravor to English "giddyup" hagra (noun) geometric figure/form/shape hagravaag (noun) geometry haizlaa (noun) a fruit very similar to the Terran date harkjeldra (noun) desert hedra (adjective or noun) family, familial heija (noun) hand heijajna (noun) sign language heijatiir (noun) finger heishruu (noun) wrist hela (adjective) green color helg (noun) window hemdadkiij (noun) argon heroksha (adjective) barren, bleak, desolate heshod (verb) to coordinate, to organize heshoda (noun or adjective) coordinated, coordination, organized, organization heshodai (noun) coordinator hesmedragja (noun) ceremonial meal symbolizing friendship of diverse peoples [tradition states this began when Saakh and Kiitra diplomats would bring gifts of bread and fish respectively to be shared during discussions; when representatives from other groups participated, they added foods from their respective lands: Konarai vegetables, Krishkarha meats, and Baija fruits; when Terran settlers first arrived on Totrana and were shown the hesmedragja, they offered a sample of sea salt from their world's oceans] hetla (noun) card hezefaa (interjection) attention hezfajen (verb) to listen hiijaa (adjective, adverb or noun) squeak, sqeaky, in a squeaky manner/sound hiilzrii (adjective or adverb) general, generally, overall hiilzrifeshniijna (noun) general descriptors [words which can serve as either an adjective, adverb or noun depending upon context and placement in a sentence hiirh (adjective or adverb) all, every *''hiirh nonsha zu shra'' - all happiness to you well-wishing hina (adjective) new hinajnra (adjective or noun) procreation, reproduction, reproductive hinaklozna (adjective) colonial, colonizing, settlement, settling hinakloznai (noun) colonist, settler hinakloznajendar (noun) Settlement Council [elected legislative assembly for Rekar colonies; term was originally coined as "floating city" settlements were being established in Alplaa's Great Sea; these eventually adopted the terminology puulajendar and the original term was revived for use on Rekar] hinaklozneldra (noun) colony, settlement hinaklozon (verb) to colonize, to settle hinakonarai (noun or adjective) "New Konarai"; people not native Konarai who have embraced Konarai culture and values "converts" to Konarai living are Alplaa's equivalent of "hippies" or "rainbow people" hinladrhaag (noun) cataclysmic variable star, nova or supernova Alplai scientists distinguish various types of these objects by a grading system, rather than separate terms such as "supernova" hirai (pronoun) everybody, everyone hirajna (noun) language hirajnajiirkra (noun) accented pronunciation of a language, dialect, language variant, sociolect variant" is the most literal interpretation hirega (adverb) everywhere hireja (adjective or adverb) absolute, absolutely hirekaavaag (noun) cosmology, metaphysics, philosophy on ultimate nature of reality hirekaavaagai (noun) cosmologist, metaphysician, philosopher specializing in cosmological/metaphysical theories hirera (pronoun) everything hirgenreka (adjective or noun) pandemic hirguujda (adjective or noun) omnivore, omnivorous hirlokja (adjective or noun) complete paralysis, paralysis of all four limbs, quadriplegia, quadriplegic hirlokjai (noun) person who is completely paralyzed, quadriplegic person hirmekei (noun) alphabet, writing system hirpriita (adjective or noun) spectral, spectrum hirtejnara (noun) dictionary, lexicon hirzama (adjective or adverb) always hirzokharasaija (noun) direct democracy hirzmakreja (adjective or noun) compulsion, compulsive *''g'boz hirzmakreja'' - to be compulsive to have compulsion/compulsiveness hirzmakrejai (noun) compulsive person hirzmapeigreja (adjective or noun) obsession, obsessed, obsessive *''g'boz hirzmapeigreja'' - to be obsessed/obsessive to have obsession/obsessiveness hirzmapeigrejai (noun) obsessed/obsessive person hisheftra (adjective or noun) albinism, albinistic, albino, congenitally lacking in pigment, leucism, leucistic hisheftrai (noun) person with albinism or leucism "albinos" are more likely leucistic, with pale-to-white plumage, skin, beak and nails, but normal eye pigmentation; truly albinistic Alplai are extremely rare and usually blind as well hishteldra (noun) flat or level area of land, plain hobor ''(noun) fruit ''hobrosun (noun) fruit juice or nectar hobrozalpa (noun) heated fruit juice often consumed during breakfast, "fruit broth" hojdaar (verb) to compete, to play a game hojdra (noun) competing, competition, game, gaming hojdrai (noun) competitor, player in a game or sport holtna (adjective) adopted. adoptive, foster in Alplai cultures, the difference between adoption and foster care is quite fluid, including degree of permanence and contact with an adopted/foster child's biological family holtnadajaita (noun) adoptive/foster brother holtnadapidra (noun) adopted/foster son holtnadavidra (noun) adoptive/foster father holtnajaita (noun) adoptive/foster sibling holtnapidra (noun) adopted/foster child holtnashaijaat (noun) adoption/foster-care service agency supervises egg/hatchling nurseries and orphanages holtnavajaita (noun) adoptive/foster sister holtnavapidra (noun) adopted/foster daughter holtnavidra (noun) adoptive/foster parent holtnavavidra (noun) adoptive/foster mother holton (verb) to adopt/foster a child, to take in a child hosh (verb) to explore, to journey, to travel hosha (adjective or noun) exploration, exploring, journey, traveling, trip hoshadeira (noun) piece of luggage, suitcase, travel bag hoshagai (noun) traveler hoshda (adjective or noun) arrival hoshed (verb) to arrive hosheg (verb) to depart hoshga (adjective or noun) departure hoshonjbretla (noun) travel pass hozda (adjective) visit, visitation, visiting hozdai (noun) guest, visitor hozdarovdra (noun) hotel, inn hozdashiinla (noun) guest room hozdazolshna (noun) guest suite hozed (verb) to visit hozobja (noun) bridge hukna (adjective or adverb) extreme, extremely, severe, severely huknajinot (verb) to freeze huknakinot (verb) to boil *''adra gironiit orka shaar huknakinot'' - he boiled some water he caused some water to boil huknamedanreka (noun) morbid obesity huknavezrajikolai (noun) police cadet/trainee, probationary police officer huukosh (verb) to be worthy, to deserve huukshaa (adjective or adverb) deserving, worthy huukshora (noun) desert, prize, reward, something deserved/earned '└' I ibra (noun) name ibred (verb) to be called/named ibreg ''(verb) to call/name another *''kre adra ibreg shra emai, seil mra ibreg shra emai - any friend of his is a friend of mine if he calls you friend, then I call you friend id'-'' (article) the sparingly, as though indicating the only thing being described or existing ''ida (adjective or adverb) unique, uniquely id'beluugavelbajazaam (historical period) the Pragmatist Ascendancy or Rise of Pragmatism specifically to period when the Pragmatist Party formed and gained prominence in Alplai politics; other notable events were ratification of the Concordance Charter of Rights and Freedoms, and development of strong mixed economy id'ekaagajanazaam (historical period) the Great Shift or Great Conversion specifically to period when governments shifted towards representative democracy; other notable events were independence for the Baija and Krishkarha, and the renouncing of war by all states under the Concordance of Alplaa id'ekaaverkzonra (noun) the Great Becoming [alternate reference to the Strhaan, emphasizing its nature as a constantly changing and emerging entity in relation to its connection with all living things] id'hiirha (noun) the Universe, totality of existence igaz (verb) to curve, to bend igza (adjective) curved igzedosh (noun) spiral igzedavna (noun) cyclone, hurricane igzogokh (noun) wheel igzora (adjective) round general description than "circular" or "spherical" igzorosh (noun) sphere igzorosha (adjective or adverb) spherical, spherically igzosh (noun) circle igzosha (adjective) circular ijal (noun) earth, ground, land, soil ijaraaf (noun) ground/main floor of a building ijladopar ''(noun) fog, ground-level mist *''ega g'boz ijladopar - It is foggy here here has fog ijlajuush (noun) ground transport, ground vehicle ijlengrai (noun) serf ikhaajrii (adjective or adverb) approachingfollowing/next in physical location il (conjunction) or inja (adjective) having a neutral charge injatiitriikh (noun) neutron inra (pronoun) us, we inraluu (possessive pronoun) our, ours inza (adjective, adverb) easily, easy, simple, simply inzabruuga (adjective or noun) convenient, convenience inzabruugoja (noun) convenience food/meal category which can include ready-to-eat, heat-and-eat, and easy-to-prepare meals/snacks inzatlen (verb) to barter, to engage in a simple exchange of goods and/or services, to swap inzatulna (noun) barter, simple exchange of goods and/or services, swap isha (adjective) having a positive charge ishajiitriikh (noun) polyatomic cation, positively-charged molecular ion ishatiitriikh (noun) proton ishatriikh (noun) monatomic cation, positively-charged ion consisting of one atom itaren (verb) to inherit, to receive from one's parents/ancestors itarna (adjective or adverb) inherited, hereditary itarnai (noun) heir itarnera (noun) inheritance itarnireka (noun) hereditary disease/disorder/illness itranrasai (noun) hereditary ruler, monarch itranrastakrai (noun) consort of hereditary ruler or monarch izrokra (noun) hammer '└:' Ii iibdokuud (noun) liver iigma (noun) mouth iija (noun) animal, beast iijarekaavaag (noun) veterinary medicine iijarekaavaagai (noun) veterinarian iijavaag (noun) zoology iijavaagai (noun) zoologist ''-iikh'' (inflectional suffix used to create superlative adjectival form [example faan (good) + ''-iikh'' = faaniikh (best)] ''-iil'' (inflectional suffix) used to create comparative adjectival form [example: faan (good) + ''-iil'' = faaniil (better)] iilda ''(noun) sand ''iinsha (adjective) funny, humorous iinshajan (verb) to joke iinshajna (adjective or noun) joke iinshajnai (noun) comedian, joker iinshativna (noun) laughter iinshatvon (verb) to laugh iinshetnganra (noun) comedy, comedic play iipaa (preposition) by way of, via iira (pronoun) them, they objects iiraluu (possessive pronoun) their, theirs objects iirka (noun) energy, power iirkuundra (noun) engine. generator, reactor iirtar (noun) heart organ; Alplai do not see the heart as the source of love, but the Krishkarha do see it as the seat of courage *''val tofga drof iirtar'' - thoroughly from skin to heart; equivalent of "from head to toe" or "to the bone" ''-iis'' (inflectional suffix) used to create future tense of verb [example: g'boz (to have, infinitive/present) + ''-iis'' = g'boziis (to have, future tense)] iishorbeish (noun) ligament, sinew, tendon iishruu (noun) joint part ''-iit'' (inflectional suffix) used to create past tense of verb [example: g'boz (to have, infinitive/present) + ''-iit'' = g'boziit (to have, past tense)] iivar (noun) hill iizaad (noun) bone iizada (adjective) bony, like bone iizadra (noun) skeleton iizdanka (noun) calcium iizog (noun) horn of some animals '╞' J jaad (noun) meat jaadguujda (adjective or noun) carnivore, carnivorous jaarfjala (noun) blanket jaarii (adjective) plain, simple, unadorned, unembellished jaid (adjective) sour/tangy/tart in flavor jaita (noun) sibling jaitakrai (noun) sibling-in-law, sibling of one's spouse jalera (noun) need, requirement jaliir (verb) to need/require jalrajan (verb) to command, to demand, to insist, to order jalrajna (adjective or noun) command, commanding, demand, demanding, insistent, order jalrii (adjective or adverb) imperative, necessary, required *''jalrii mra kher eja'geinera'' - I must do this task jalrikar (noun) duty, required action jalrizaam (noun) appointment jalronga (noun) procedure, protocol jamza (noun) blouse, shirt javrek (verb) to endorse, to support javreka (adjective or noun) endorsement, support, supportive javrekai (noun) endorser, supporter j'dajna (adjective or noun) colloqiual, colloquialism, idiom, idiomatic, slang Jedrater (proper noun) first month in the Alplai calendar jedvorkeldra (noun) forest, woods jefta (adjective) white color jeftakuud (noun) pancreas [Note: the Alplai pancreas only provides digestive enzymes; for the equivalent of the Islets of Langerhans, see emzainrakuud] jeftashaar (noun) hydrogen peroxide white water; so named for the substance's bleaching capabilties jeftashuul (noun) bismuth jeif (verb) to detect flavor, to taste jeifa (noun) flavor, taste *''eja'goja g'boz zainjeifa'' - that/this food/meal has sweet flavor/taste; this food is sweet jeifar (noun) tongue jeifrei (noun) ability to taste jein (verb) to hear jekpra (adjective or adverb) enormous, enormously, huge, hugely jekpriikh (adjective) most enormous/huge [superlative form of jekpra] jekpriil (adjective) more enormous/huge [comparative form of jekpra] jela (noun) rod, stick jenadar (noun) legislative assembly, parliament jenbrei (noun) ability to hear, auditory sense, hearing jendrabok (noun) break or recess in legislative session or judicial proceeding jenga (adjective) antagonistic, confrontational, disputational jeniil (noun) bank, beach, edge of body of water, shore jenjal (noun) sand jenjla (adjective) granular, sandy jenjlisnokh (noun) silicon jenkuud (noun) ear jenog (noun) conflict, confrontation, dispute *''g'boz jenog'' to conflict/confront/dispute to have conflict/confrontation/dispute jentflosna (noun) winter season *''jentflosnakindashla'' - flu-like seasonal viral illness winter fever jenzuur (noun) fragrant wood from a small bush often burned as part of meditative ritual for dealing with remorse *''giron bevaal en jenzuur pilan'' - colloquial expression for attempting to deal with grief and remorse at once to burn bevaal and jenzuur jerha (adjective) lean, skinny, slender, thin jermot (numeral) billion jeruve (noun) fruit from Baija regions producing a juice which Alplai find mildly stimulating [note: the active stimulant in the jeruve fruit and juice is an alkaline similar to atropine, which can be toxic or even lethal for humans] jev (noun or adjective) clean, cleanliness *''giron jev'' - to clean to make clean or bring about cleanliness jevjikolaat (noun) sanitation department/patrol sanitation workers are also empowered to issue littering citations jibeisha (adjective) muscular, brawny jevjikolai (noun) sanitation officer/worker jidla (adjective, adverb) constant, constantly, unchanging jidlakjamek (mathematics) constant, non-varying numerical value *''jidlakjamek Biirtakluu'' - Biirtak's Constant, called Pi by Terrans was the Kiitra mathematician who first determined that the ratio of any circle's circumference to its diameter was the same, that this ratio was transcendental, and the earliest formula for determining it; coincidentally, the United Nations Interstellar Ark was programmed to respond to possible radio communication by exchanging tonal representations of this number's first thirty decimal digits jiida (adjective or noun) crowd, crowded, large number of individuals in one place, mass, swarm jiidezma (noun) mass violence, mob violence jiidonksha (noun) clutch of eggs jiikh (adjective or adverb) most jiil (adjective or adverb) more *''e'jiil e'jiil e'jiil'' - and so forth, and so on, blah blah blah, yada yada yada "and more and more and more"; said very rapidly jiilsoteshladelta (noun) gasoline, petrol *''jiilsot'' - more colloquial version jiirk (adjective or adverb) assorted, diverse, diversely, varied, variedly jiirkirera (noun) assortment, diversity, variety jiirkra (noun) variant, variation jiit (adjective or adverb) many, much, several plural suffix for nouns jiitriikh (noun) molecule jiklavjra (noun) armor jikol (verb) to guard, to protect, to watch over jikolai (noun) guard, protector, sentinel, sentry jinot (verb) to chill or cool jinta (adjective) cold jintiikh (adjective) freezing, extremely cold jintipaa (adjective) cool, not too cold jintipshaar (noun) sleet, slush *''ega g'boz jintipshaar'' - It is sleeting here here has sleet jintjorvumja (noun) kitchen refrigerator jintshaar (noun) ice jiteja (adjective or adverb) relative, relatively jitlagra (adjective) knowledgeable, smart jitlagrai (noun) knowledgeable/smart person jitolra (adjective) rich, wealthy jitolrai (noun) rich/wealthy person jitolriira (noun) fortune, treasure, wealth jitveshal (noun) telescope j'kon (noun) law, ordinance j'kona (adjective or adverb) legal, legally j'konavrekai (noun) attorney, lawyer, legal advocate j'konrasai ''(noun) judge, magistrate ''j'konrasaat (noun) appellate court panel, tribunal j'la (pronoun, formal) you singular pronoun for deities or highly esteemed decedents j'laluu (possessive pronoun) your, yours singluar pronoun for deities or highly esteemed decedents jodla (adjective or noun) acid, acidic jofera (adjective) haughty, pretentious, snobbish, snooty jofrai (noun) haughty or pretentious person, snob jog (verb) to chase, to hunt, to pursue joga (adjective, adverb or noun) chase, chasing, hunt, hunting, pursuit jogai (noun) hunter, one who chases or pursues another jograi (noun) fugitive, one being chased/hunted/pursued, prey jolfejra (noun) scabbard/sheath for knife or sword jolja (noun) knife [other than eating utensil; see gelva] jolvodja (adjective or noun) torture, torturous jolvodjai (noun) torturer jomnii (adjective or adverb) ordinary, ordinarily, typical, typically, usual, usually jon (numeral) zero jorva (noun) shelf jorviira (noun) wall-mounted cabinet jorvumja (noun) bureau, chest of drawers jovbeilonka (noun) potassium joverda (adjective or adverb) successful, successfully joverdora (noun) accomplisment, successful venture joverod (verb) to accomplish successfully, to succeed joz (adjective) solid opposed to liquid or gaseous jozmelt (noun) feces jozmelteg (verb) to defecate juntra (adjective, adverb or noun) beautiful, beautifully, beauty *''g'boz juntra'' - to be beautiful to have beauty juntrai ''(noun) beautiful person ''juprar (verb) to rattle, to make a rattling noise *''juprar epshnabitra araluu'' - to rattle one's gizzard stones equivalent of saying "to turn one's stomach" juprarjiish (noun) rattle instrument jusnok (transitive verb) to treat someone a particular way *''faan avra jusnok mra'' - she treats me well juush (noun) craft, vehicle juushbora (noun) landing gear for aircraft or spacecraft juushkram (noun) crew member on board a craft juushkramaat (noun) crew on board a craft '╒' K kaaj (verb) to go, to move kabaaj (verb) to go/move/turn upwards [preferably used as imperative form of kaaj baaj] kadar (verb) to add kadara (noun) addition kadra (adjective or adverb) additional, extra kadraginra (noun) vestigial air sac in Alplai anatomy kadraten (noun) leap day every fifth year, and second leap day added every 100th year kadrofaaj (verb) to go/move towards [preferably used as imperative form of kaaj drof] kagraaj (verb) to go/move forward or straight ahead [preferably used as imperative form of kaaj graaj] kagrefaaj (verb) to go/move away [preferably used as imperative form of kaaj gref, which by itself can translate as "Begone"] kailda (adjective or noun) act of swallowing, swallowed kailed (verb) to swallow kaileg (verb) to retch, to vomit kailga (adjective) act of vomiting, emesis, vomited kailgadiirsa (noun) emetic medication kailgenreka (adjective or noun) bulemia, bulemic *''g'boz kailgenreka'' - to be bulemic to have bulemia kailgenrekai (noun) bulemic person kailteg (noun) material vomited, vomitus kaja (adjective) moving, in motion kajkuunjuush (noun) automobile, car, motor vehicle k'ajlaan (mathematics) equals kajra (noun) motion, movement kajrakuundra (noun) motor kakejraaj (verb) to go/move/turn left [preferably used as imperative form of kaaj kejra] kalab (noun) small tongs used as eating utensil by most Alplai kalejraaj (verb) to go/move/turn right [preferably used as imperative form of kaaj lejra] kalfot (noun) period of 11 days kapraaj (verb) to go/move/turn back [preferably used as imperative form of kaaj praaj] karj (adjective) smooth in texture kashrabjra (noun) orbital path, orbit kashraaj (verb) to go/move in a circular/elliptical path, to orbit something kataaj (verb) to go/move/turn downwards [preferably used as imperative form of kaaj taaj] katolra (noun) credit, positive monetary balance kein (verb) to choose, to decide *''mra kein eja'era'' - this/that is my decision/choice I chooce/decide this/that *''so'shra kein'' - as you choose/decide keiza (noun) bow for launching arrows kejra (adjective or adverb) left direction, leftward kelna (adjective) light in color, pale in color kelnel (noun) colloquial/slang for police officer, cop, fuzz [etymology: kelna (pale) + nela (blue); refers to pale blue police uniforms] kelrei (noun) variety of nut resembling an elongated Terran walnut and valued as a highly nutritious food by both Alplai and Terrans kelsha (adjective or noun) thunder, thunderous kera (noun) world *''faan biilon pidra, faaniil zon kera'' - "raise a child well, and the world is better" proverb kervonei (noun) tree producing a soft wood often used for sound boards of string instruments kidra (noun) parent's sibling; aunt or uncle kiij (noun) air, gas, vapor kiijmelt (noun) fart, flatulence kiijmelteg (verb) to fart, to pass gas through the anus kiilda (noun) gullet, throat kiinbraa (noun) power of volition, will kiirh (adjective or adverb) any, some [used with a singular noun to mean "a certain, an unspecified or unknown"; not to be confused with orka] kiishta (noun) bubble kiishtasona (noun) carbonated beverage Kiitra (adjective or noun) ethnic group principally residing peninsulas and islands off of the northern Great Sea coast; the language of the Kiitra; of the Kiitra or their region the Kiitra were originally composed of several interrelated ethnolinguistic groups which unified politically and eventually adopted a single koinized language; the Kiitra are often distinguished physically by predominantly yellow-to-orange plumage and little to no hook on the tip of their upper beaks kijem (verb) to excuse, to forgive *''kijem mra!'' - Excuse me! immediately after minor transgression *''kijemiit'' - (You're) forgiven in response to above *''mra persh shra kijem mra'' - I beg you to forgive me; I'm sorry 3.2.1 at [[Kiitra(╒└:╠:.╨.─)|Kiitra main page]] kimpredal (verb) to develop, to evolve kimpredla (adjective or adverb) developing, evolving kimpredlara (noun) development, evolution kindashla (adjective or noun) febrile, fever, feverish *''ginrakindashla Totrana'ai'' - Totrana pneumonic fever respiratory viral disease originating from Totrana; early theories speculating Terran origin reignited negative attitudes towards human settlers in the Alplai solar system *''jentflosnakindashla'' - flu-like seasonal viral illness winter fever kinot ''(verb) to heat, to warm ''kinta (adjective) hot kintiikh (adjective) boiling, extremely hot kintipaa (adjective) warm, not too hot kintjorvumja (noun) kitchen oven/stove kirai (pronoun) anybody, anyone, somebody, someone kirega (adverb) anywhere, somewhere kirera (pronoun) anything, something kirzama (adjective or adverb) sometimes k'jamek (noun) numeral k'jamekvaag (noun) mathematics k'jamekvaagai ''(noun) mathematician ''klofka (adjective, adverb or noun) bodily, body, corporeal klofkokh (verb) to be born klofkokha (adjective) born klofkokhaten (noun) birthday [see also kokhaten] klofkokher (verb) to give birth klofkokhera (noun) birth, labor, process of giving birth klozna (adjective) residential, residing kloznai (noun) resident klozon (verb) to live/reside at/in a location k'niin (mathematics) minus k'niiniikh (mathematics) exponential root *''nof k'niiniikh dof k'ajlaan dol'' - square/second root of nine equals three k'niiniil (mathematics) divided by *''got'taz k'niiniil ozat k'ajlaan ponk'' - forty divided by eight equals five k'niijlaan (mathematics) not equal to kobosh (verb) to lift, to raise kobzaponad (verb) to record on motion-picture film or videotape, to make a cinematographic or videographic image kobzapondra (noun) motion-picture camera, video camera kobzekha (noun) motion-picture film, videotape [originally used for cinematographic film, the term was then applied to digital videographic recording material as well; refers to the physical medium, distinguished from an artistic compostion; contrast with kobzentganra] kobzentganai (noun) movie actor, movie star kobzentganeshodai (noun) movie director kobzentgankuundra (noun) movie/video projector device kobzentganpojega (noun) movie script, screenplay kobzentganpondagai (noun) screenwriter kobzentganra (noun) motion picture, movie, video play [refers to the artistic compostion, versus the physical medium on which it is recorded; contrast with kobzekha] kobzentganrovdra (noun) cinena, movie theater kobzentganijraaf (noun) movie screen, video projection screen kobzentganbadra (noun) projection booth in a movie theater kodosh (verb) to lower kojed (verb) to place, to put kojeg (verb) to remove *''kojeg nistra'' - to decontaminate to remove contaminant/impurity/taint kokh (verb) to hatch kokha (adjective) hatched kokhaten (noun) hatching day [Alplai equivalent of birthday; see also faniikh zu eja'ten] kola (noun or adjective) square geometric shape komuu ''(noun) elbow, middle joint of upper limb ''kona (noun or adjective) cube, cubic Konarai (adjective or noun) ethnic group residing predominantly in the northeast to north-central Alplaa continent; the Konarai language; of the Konarai or their region the Konarai are typically distinguished physically by plumage color ranging from purple to blue to green, and the lack of a pronounced hook on the upper beak konat (verb) to detect scent or odor, to smell something koniira (adjective or noun) crystal, crystalline konta (adjective or noun) aroma, aromatic, fragrance, fragrant, odor, scent, scented, smell, smelly *''era g'boz muurkonta'' - it smells bad; it has a bad odor kontar (noun) nose, olfactory organ kontgaa (adjective or noun) sulfur, sulfuric kontregma (noun) snout on an animal kontrei (noun) ability to smell, sense of smell k'orpiil (mathematics) less than k'orpiilajlaan (mathematics) less than or equal to korpra (noun) species of flower resembling a daisy with violet petals [Note: the korpra is the symbol for the Egalitarian party] kozna (adjective, adverb or noun) active, actively, state of activity *''g'boz kozna'' - to be active to have activity *''giron kozna'' - to activate, to power/start up, to turn on to cause to be active *''lokh kozna'' - to deactivate, to power down, to turn off to stop activity koznara (noun) specific action or activity k'periil (mathematics) greater than k'periilajlaan ''(mathematics) greater than or equal to ''kraa! (interjection) ouch! ow! kram (noun) employee, staffer, staffperson kramaat (noun) body of employees within an organization, personnel, staff kramguujdra (noun) employee cafeteria, staff canteen kramshiinla (noun) office, individual work room or space kre (conjunction) if kriijageldra (noun) field for grazing, paddock, pasture Krishkarha (adjective or noun) ethnic group from the northwestern area of Alplaa' continent; the Krishkarha language; of the Krishkarha people or region the Krishkarha are typically distinguished by predominantly black plumage, darker complexion, and robust upper beak with pronounced hook and serration kroda (adjective, adverb or noun) danger, dangerous, dangerously, hazard, hazardous, hazardously krora (noun) device, implement, instrument, tool k'shaan (mathematics) plus k'shaaniikh (mathematics) exponent, to the power of k'shaaniil (mathematics) multiplied by kulpa (adjective or adverb) almost, nearly kulpabsa (adjective or adverb) soon, within a short time in the future kulpabta (adjective or adverb) recent, recently, within a short time in the past kulpagojagai (noun) apprentice cook in a restaurant, commis kulpavezrajikolai (noun) probationary/trainee police officer kulpiikh (adjective or adverb) practically, virtual, virtually [intensified form of kulpa = "almost"] kulpondagai (noun) apprentice kuud (noun) organ, part of anatomy kuundra (noun) apparatus, device, machine kuuraj (verb) to farm kuurja (noun or adjective) farming, agricultural, agriculture kuurjabadra (noun) farm kuurjai (noun) farmer kuurjeldra (noun) cropland, cultivated field, farmland '╒°' Kh khaal (noun) home where one lives kharovdra (noun) house building kheb (verb) to conceal, to hide kheba (adjective, adverb or noun) concealed, concealing, hidden, hiding, secret, secretive khein (verb) to touch kheina (noun) feel, tactile sensation, texture *''eja'fragosh g'boz karjkheina'' - that/this wood has smooth texture; this wood feels smooth kher (verb) to do *''kher gein'' - to do work, to work *''kher radmiipodlejra'' to triangulate to do triangulation *''kher ukned'' - to engage in sex *''nonsha kher'' - glad/happy/pleasure to do (it) to expression of thanks khevojla (noun) mask khiimla ''(adjective or noun) middle, between beginning and end ''khiishta (adjective or adverb) horizontal, horizontally khiishtejradma (measurement) degrees of latitude Alplai system sets the geographic north pole at zero, the equator at 200, and the geographic south pole at 400 khiimlebon (verb) to resume khiimlinta (adjective) lukewarm, neither hot nor cold but in between khiimol (verb) to continue, proceed kh'len (verb) to rob or steal kh'lenai (noun) robber, thief kh'lenar (noun) robbery, theft kh'lenra (adjective) robbed, stolen khonjra (noun) animal abode, nest khoravor (noun) large hoofed marsupial domesticated by the Alplai much like the Terran horse '.┴' L lador (noun) night ladrhaag ''(noun) star *''id'ladrhaagjiit - the stars, interstellar space ladrhaagbadra (noun) constellation ladrhaagdara (noun) galaxy lagna (noun) belief lagnai (noun) believer lagnara (noun) belief-system, worldview apply to both religious and naturalistic systems of belief lagon (verb) to believe laita (noun) cousin, parent's sibling's child leishned (verb) to interact, to relate leishneda (adjective, adverb) interactive, relational, relationally leishnedar (noun) interaction, political/social relationship lejra (adjective) right direction, rightward lekef (noun) species of large flightless carnivorous bird indigenous to Krishkarhasiir [resembles extinct Terran bird Gastornis giganteus] liidra (noun) club, mace liija (noun) reptile lii'ok (verb) to separate liisnokdra (noun) chemical compound liisnokh (noun) chemical element [note: Alplai scientific convention identifies several recently-discovered elements simply as liisnokh followed by its respective atomic number in ordinal form; the first is liisnokh got'taz'n'doluu ''(known by Terrans as technetium) followed by ''liisnokh sipot'taz'n'dofluu (hafnium), liisnokh sipot'taz'n'ponkluu (rhenium), and all elements with atomic number 84 or above with the exception of thorium (piilshuul) and uranium (poraklojle).] limonshtrei (noun) guest of honor at a dinner from Saakh; tradition determines that the person selected in this role is the first to taste the food when served, to determine its suitability; this tradition is thought to originate from the practice of Saakh nobles inviting their rivals to negotiate over a meal, and having them take the first bite of food to dissuade the use of poisons, with the custom spreading and then persisting as a tradition across cultures lobel (verb) to fix, to repair, to restore *''jalrii inra lobel frem gopshii inra ''- we must repair door between us metaphor for reconciliation lobla (adjective) fixed, repaired, restored lokbeldra (noun) landing place for aircraft and/or spacecraft be developed like helipads and/or runways, or simple designation of where aircraft and/or spacecraft lands lokh (verb) to halt, to stop *''eja'eksajuush lokhiit beil ijal'' - that aircraft landed; that aircraft touched down that aircraft stopped upon ground *''eja'murajuush lokhiit ledra murabadra'' - that boat/ship has docked that seacraft stopped in dock *''lokh kozna'' - to deactivate, to power down, to turn off to stop activity lokhferjrokendishnra (adjective or noun) contraception, contraceptive lokja (adjective or noun) immobile, paralysis, paralyzed, unable to move *''g'boz lokja'' - to be paralyzed to have paralysis lokjai (noun) paralyzed person, person unable to move lokoj (verb) to paralyze, to render immobile loregra (noun) non-lethal weapon used by Alplai police device emits electromagnetic pulses in select frequencies which can render individuals disoriented and even unconscious, with minimal negative side effects loshkra (noun) broom, brush lushtra (noun) chain luuja (noun) iron '╔' M maakh (verb) to alarm, to alert maakha (adjective) alarmed/alerted maakhdavna (noun) sound of alarm or alert maakhdavnera (noun) bell or other device for sounding alarm/alert Maakhlater (proper noun) tenth month in the Alplai calendar maaltonda (noun) spine maiter (noun) abdomen, belly marva (adjective) basic, essential, fundamental, root marva'k'jamekvaag (noun) arithmetic, basic mathematics marvibra (noun) root name [main portion of a person's name; Alplai custom has parents give unhatched children an "egg-name" (donibra) which is then altered once hatched and biological sex is known; transgender individuals can also alter their name while retaining its "root"] meda (adjective) chubby, fat, obese, overweight Megriishater (proper noun) eighth month in the Alplai calendar megzamei (noun) unit of time measurement equal to 1 minute 12.8125 seconds; 50 megzamei equals one zamei meilna (adjective or noun) blend, blended, blending, combination, combined, mix mixed, mixture meilnajla (noun) alloy meilon (verb) to blend/combine/mix meishmaa (noun) weather meishmabolsabeja (noun) meteorological/weather forecast meishmavaag (noun) meteorology, science of weather meishmavaagai (noun) meteorologist, weatherperson mekled (verb) to read mekleg (verb) to write meklega (adjective or adverb) writing, written meklegai (noun) writer mekrora (noun) pen, pencil, stylus, writing instrument meldra (noun) cape, coastal headland meltabruu (noun) toilet meltashiinla (noun) bathroom, lavatory, restroom melteg (verb) to relieve oneself, to use a toilet [see also jozmelteg and tolfmelteg] meltgruukh (noun) anus mentala (noun) Alplai plucked zither with triangular soundboard and strings running from one corner to its opposite side metla (adjective) soft texture metreina (noun) berry miid (noun) clay miil (adjective or noun) dirtiness, dirty, filth, filthy, soiled, unclean, uncleanliness *''giron miil'' - to soil, to make dirty or unclean miija (noun) fish miirvan (interjection) please said at the beginning of a sentence *''miirvan belaam mra'' - please excuse me [lit.: please allow/permit me; said when wishing to pass by, reach over, et cetera; distinguished from kijem mra] *''miirvan belaam mra kher eja'era'' - please allow me to do this, may I do this mlen (verb) to die mlena (adjective) dead mlenai (noun) carcass, corpse, dead being/person mlenar (noun) death mlenomai (noun) person whose friend has died, surviving friend mlenopidrai (noun) person whose child has died, surviving parent mlenotakra (adjective) widowed mlenotakrai (adjective) widow, widower, surviving spouse mlenotja (adjective or noun) grief, grieving, mourning mlenovidrai (noun) orphan, person whose parents have died, surviving child modaalzei (noun) lead metal modrema (noun) kidney mojavaar (verb) to ride, to travel on a craft as a passenger mojavrai (noun) passenger mokaal (noun) small marsupial domesticated for its light sweet meat morgsha (adjective, adverb or noun) error, erroneous, erroneously, mistake, mistaken, mistakenly *''g'boz morgsha'' - to be in error, to be mistaken to have error/mistake *''giron morgsha'' - to err, to make a mistake to cause error/mistake mormot (number) trillion morshgar (verb) to misremember, to recall/remember incorrectly morshgara (noun) inaccurate memory of an event morshgra (adjective) inaccurately recalled/remembered, misremembered morshgrabrei (noun) faulty ability to recall, remember mot (number) thousand motriil (noun) any of a species of aquatic invertebrates resembling Terran sea urchins [note: motriil ''are cultivated for their meat and roe] 'mra' (pronoun) I, me 'mraluu' (possessive pronoun) mine, my 'mura' (adjective) aquatic, large saltwater body, sea 'murabadra' (noun) dock *eja'murajuush lokhiit ledra murabadra ''- that ship/boat has docked that seacraft stopped in dock *''eja'murajuush zon ledra murabadra'' - that ship/boat is docked that seacraft is in dock muradara (noun) harbor, seaport Murai (proper name) Alplai goddes of seas and oceans worshipped as mother of all life murajeniil (noun) sea shore murajuush (noun) aquatic vessel, boat, ship murakuurja (noun) aquaculture muranagma (noun) sea salt murgiija (noun) crustacean murjaad (noun) seafood murkhtosh (noun) malestrom, powerful whirlpool *''davna baaj, murkhtosh taaj'' - between a rock and a hard place, dilemma "storm above, malestrom below" murnagmanokh (noun) sodium murvirja (noun) sharklike predatory fish [note: as on Earth, there are several species of murvirja with a diversity of sizes and other identifying characteristics] muur (adjective) bad, opposite of good muurdar (verb) to curse, to hex muurdra (adjective, noun) curse, cursed, hex, hexed muuriikh (adjective) worst muuriil (adjective) worse muurkhera (noun) transgression, wrongdoing muuropfon (noun) acrimony, animosity, enmity, ill will '╓' N naa (particle) no nagim (adjective) salty in flavor nagma (noun) salt naindii (adjective or adverb) immoral, immorally, unethical, unethically naindiira (noun) immorality *''g'boz naindiira'' - to be unethical/immoral to have immorality naindiirai (noun) immoral/unethical person naluudei (adjective or noun) legal insanity, legally insane term borrowed from Saakh language; in Alplai jurisprudence, legal insanity is a separate category from guilt or innocence, and leads to a distinct evaluation by mental health professionals as to the defendant's state of mind and recommended course of action nata (noun) bread negrasaij (verb) to rebel negrasja (adjective or noun) rebellion, rebellious negrasjai (noun) rebel neija (adjective, adverb, interjection, particle) definitely no, definitely not, definitive negative [opposite of shasha] neigan (verb) to dance neigana (adjective or noun) dancing, dance as art/discipline neiganai (noun) dancer neiganeshodai (noun) person directing a dance performance, repetiteur neiganpondagai (noun) choreographer, person who composes dance routines neiganra (noun) dance routine neirsaaj (verb) to betray, to commit treason neirsja (adjective or noun) betrayal, betraying, disloyal, disloyalty, treason, treasonous neirsjai (noun) betrayer, disloyal person, traitor neishgar (verb) to disagree, to dissent neishgra (noun) difference of opinion, disagreeing, disagreement, dissent, dissenting neishgrai (noun) dissenter, dissident, one who disagrees nejda (noun) breakfast nela (adjective) blue color nelashuul (noun) cobalt metal nelkijla (noun) bronze nemla (adjective or noun) impartial, impartiality, lack of bias, unbiased nen (conjunction) but, however, yet nerka (adjective) orange color nerkiij (noun) neon gas nerpva (adjective or adverb) physically weak nerpvara (noun) physical weakness neshdemra (adjective or noun) lack/loss of usefulness, no longer useful, obsolescence, obsolete, unusable netolra (noun) debit, debt, negative monetary balance netvon (verb) to silence netvona (adjective or adverb) silent, silently netvonar (noun) silence nezja (adverb or adjective) foolish, foolishly, unwise, unwisely nezjai (noun) fool *''Ekaanezjok'' - the Great Fool mythical trickster figure, similar to the Harlequin or Lord of Misrule in Terran cultures; often present at celebratory events, even officiating in traditional Kiitra weddings nezjara (noun) folly, foolishness, lack of wisdom n'fiirh (adjective or adverb) nonuple, nonulpy nibal (adjective) empty nibalra (noun) hole, void nibeisha (adjective) not muscular, gaunt, scrawny nibeja (adjective) blind, sightless nibejsa (adjective) invisible, unseen nibeldra (noun) hole in ground, pit nibrei (noun) inability nibrosh (adjective or noun) chaos, chaotic, uncontrolled nibroshkajra (noun) seizure nidjon (noun) numbness nigboz (verb) to lack, to not have [opposite of g'boz] nigeinra (adjective) lazy niirh (adjective or adverb) none nijaadguujdai (noun) person who does not eat meat, vegetarian person [Note: Alplai "vegetarians", while not eating meat, will eat insects; contrast with egirbodaguujdai who eat neither meat nor insects and are thus more vegan] nijala (adjective or adverb) unequal, unequally nijenbrai (noun) deaf person nijenbrei (noun) deafness nijkon (noun) crime, violation of law nijkona (adjective or adverb) criminal, illegal, outlaw nijkonai (noun) criminal, lawbreaker, outlaw nijkonajogai (noun) detective nijkonavaag (noun) criminology, forensic science nijkonavaagai (noun) criminologist, forensic investigator/scientist nijomnii (adjective or adverb) atypical, atypically, out of the ordinary, unusual, unusually nijra (adjective) dry nijtolra (adjective) impoverished, poor nijtolrai (noun) impoverished person, pauper nikaja (adjective) still, unmoving nikrot (verb) to limp nikrota (ajective or noun) limp, limping nil (conjunction) nor nilgna (noun) doubt nilgnai (noun) doubter, skeptic nilgon (verb) to disbelieve, to doubt nipaa''' (adjective, adverb, particle) dubitative negative, possibly no, unlikely '''niparka (adjective or adverb) flawed, imperfect, imperfectly niparkera (noun) flaw, imperfection, state of being imperfect nipon (verb) to lose, to misplace nipona (adjective or adverb) lost, misplaced nipozna (adjective or adverb) unfortunate, unfortunately, unluckily, unlucky nipraam (verb) to forbid, to prohibit nirai (pronoun) nobody, no one nirega (adverb) nowhere nireka (adjective or noun) disease, diseased, ill, illness, sick, sickness *''g'boz nireka'' - to be ill to have illness nirekera (noun) germ, pathogen nirekred (verb) to infect nirekreg (verb) to cure a disease to expel a disease or its cause nirengja (adjective or noun) starvation, starving nirengjai (noun) person who is starving nirengjanreka (adjective or noun) anorexia, anorexic *''g'boz nirengjanreka'' - to be anorexic to have anorexia nirengjanrekai (noun) anorexic person nirengoj (verb) to starve nirera (pronoun) nothing nirkradiirsa (noun) antibiotic medication nirota (adjective or noun) crazy, insane, insanity, lunatic, lunacy, psychotic, psychosis *''g'boz nirota'' - to be crazy/insane/lunatic/psychotic to have insanity/lunacy/psychosis nirotai (noun) crazy person, insane person, lunatic psychotic person nirukendemlara (adjective or noun) asexual, asexuality nirukendemlarai (noun) asexual person nirzama (adjective or adverb) never nised (preposition) without nisdaindii (adjective or adverb) amoral, amorally, lacking/without ethics/morality nisdaindiira (noun) amorality, lack of ethics/morality *''g'boz nisdaindiira'' - to be amoral, to lack ethics/morality nisdaindiirai (noun) amoral person, person without ethics/morality nisha (adjective) having a negative charge nishajiitriikh (noun) negatively charged molecular ion, polyatomic anion nishatiitriikh (noun) electron nishatiitriikhorpjitveshal (noun) electron microscope nishatriikh (noun) monoatomic anion, negatively-charged ion consisting of one atom nisimnojolaanra (noun) unidentified flying object, UFO nislagnarai (adjective or noun) cynic, cynical, nihilist nistii (adjective or adverb) contaminated, impure, impurely, tainted *''giron nistii'' - to contaminate, to taint to make impure nistra (noun) contaminant, impurity, taint *''kojeg nistra'' - to decontaminate to remove contaminant/impurity,taint nistrakojga (adjective or noun) decontaminated, decontamination nistrakojgajalronga (noun) decontamination procedure/protocol nistrakojgashiinla (noun) decontamination chamber nitakra (adjective) unmarried nitakrai (noun) bachelor, bachelorette, unmarried person nituuna (adjective) free, gratis, without charge or cost nivrek (verb) to object, oppose nivreka (adjective or noun) objecting, objection, opposed, opposing, opposition nivrekai (noun) opponent, person objecting to or opposing a given proposition nizaalnavaalzresrijlara (noun) autonomous non-contiguous region, exclave non-connected special territory nizaan (adjective) savory in flavor, umami nobleishna (adjective, adverb or noun) surprise, surprising, surprisingly, unexpected, unexpectedly nobleishnobna (adjective, adverb or noun) serendipitous, serendipitously, serendipity nobleishon (verb) to surprise nof (number) nine nojdii (adjective or adverb) inappropriate, inappropriately, improper, improperly nonjeldra (noun) meadow nonjvrotjenra (noun) pleasure from misfortune of others, schadenfreude nonsha (adjective, adverb or noun) delight, delighted, delightedly, happily, happiness, happy, joy, pleasure *''genton nonsha'' - to make love for sexual enjoyment; lit.: "to share joy/pleasure" *''g'boz nonsha'' - to be happy, to enjoy to have happiness/pleasure *''giron nonsha'' - to delight, to make happy, to please to cause happiness/pleasure *''hiirh nonsha zu shra'' - all happiness to you well-wishing *''nonsha kher'' - glad/happy/pleasure to do it to thank you, equivalent to "you're welcome" *''zrhopa en nonsha'' - honor and pleasure response on being introduced to someone nonshajela (noun) dildo term, lit.: "joy-stick" nopfon (adjective or noun) emotional coldness/distance, emotionally cold/distant, lacking emotion, unemotional *''g'boz nopfon'' - to be emotionally cold/distant or unemotional to have emotionlessness nozdra (adjective or adverb) ineffective, ineffectively, ineffectual, ineffectually, impotent, powerless, weak [distinguished from nerpva = physically weak] nozdrara (noun) impotence, ineffectiveness, powerlessness, weakness [distinguished from nerpvara = physical weakness] nrada (noun) hatred nradai (noun) enemy, someone hated nradikha (noun) abhorrence, detestation, despisement, loathing nradikhai (noun) outcast, pariah nradikhon (verb) to abhor, to detest, to despise, to loathe nradon (verb) to hate nubel (verb) to break, to damage nubla (adjective) broken, damaged nublizaad (noun) broken bone, bone fracture nublushtra (noun) broken chain used as the symbol of the Radical party nuj (adjective) north, northern nushverda (adjective or adverb) failed, unsuccessful, unsuccessfully nushverdora (noun) failure, unsuccessful venture nushverod (verb) to fail nutma (adverb, conjunction or determiner) neither nuujar (verb) to forget nuujra (adjective or adverb) forgotten nuujrabra (adjective) forgetful nuujrinreka (noun) amnesia, memory loss due to disease or injury nuujrinrekai (noun) amnesiac '╙' O ofash (verb) to practice, to rehearse ofsha ''(noun) practice, rehearsal ''ojmotii (adjective or adverb) clear, clearly, unambiguous, unambiguously okh (number) one okiirh (adjective or adverb) single, singly okriina (noun) monorail okriinabadra (noun) monorail boarding platform okriinadara (noun) monorail station okriinajuush (noun) monorail car okriinakuundra (noun) monorail electric engine okriinarhongra (noun) monorail train [in vernacular, just okriina is more frequently used] oktiishenranokhdra (noun) ribonucleic acid, RNA okvaljdai (noun) member of a group or organization olaan (verb) to fly olaana (noun) flight, flying olaanai (noun) person qualified to fly an aircraft and/or spacecraft, pilot olaanglok (noun) flight officer, pilot flying an aircraft or spacecraft olga (adjective) light in weight olnaa (adjective) flying, in flight olnaabdra (noun) wing omjalpa (noun) gravy, sauce, thick liquid condiment onshebar (verb) to authorize, to give official permission, to license onshebra (noun) grant, license, permit, warrant *''onshebra ekaarasailuu'' - carte blanche "Imperial grant"; refers to a special license giving the bearer virtually unlimited authority *''vaalzenshebra zu belmekra en uushtera drof hiirh zokh'' - Charter of Rights and Freedoms amendment to the Concordance of Alplaa, assuring various civil rights and liberties to all individuals ontfon (verb) to yawn ontfona (adjective or noun) yawn, yawning ontii (noun) river ontiijeniil (noun) riverbank optoshrem (noun) small-to-midsized grey-hair omnivorous marsupial resembling an opossum or racoon species originated in the Kiitra forests; most are now kept as domestic pets, and more intelligent individuals are trained as assistance animals orbefaaz (noun) portable telescreen equivalent of an advanced smartphone orbitkuud (noun) pituitary gland orboshra (noun) alley orbshraat (noun) street gang orbshrai (noun) hoodlum, hooligan, ruffian, street thug orenraka (noun) moon, satellite orka (determiner) few, some [used to denote indefinite quanitity; not to be confused with kiirh] orpa (adjective) little, small orpdera (noun) purse orpelmekra (adjective or noun) discrimination, discriminatory *''ren orpelmekra'' - to be discriminated against to receive discrimination *''ton orpelmekra'' - to discriminate against to give discrimination orpeshna (noun) pond orpeshnajeniil (noun) bank or shore of pond orpiikh (adjective) least orpiikhzaam (interjection) just a moment orpiil (adjective) less orpirota (adjective or noun) eccentric, eccentricity, odd, oddball *''g'boz oriprota'' - to be eccentric to have eccentricity orpirotai (noun) eccentric person, oddball orpjitveshal (noun) microscope orpkaildra (noun) morsel, snack small swallowed item orplashokda ''(noun) Alplai ethnic/folk music songs accompanied by simple percussion ''orpontii (noun) creek, stream orpna (adjective) short in height or length orpsholbadra (noun) capillary orptilna (adjective, adverb or noun) apprehension, apprehensive, apprehensively *''g'boz orptilna'' - to be apprehensive to have apprehension orptolgafrem (noun) portable computer pad/tablet orpzaamkuundra (noun) personal timepiece, watch ortlagra (adjective) dumb, ignorant ortlagrai (noun) idiot, ignoramus ortolgai (noun) acquaintance, person with whom one is acquainted ortvon (verb) to hush, to lower sound volume, to quiet ortvona (adjective or adjverb) hushed, quiet osflog (verb) to defeat osflud (verb) to be defeated, to lose competitively osfuul (adjective or noun) defeat, losing oshtuu (adjective or noun) magic, magical, preternatural, sorcery, supernatural general magical ability or power oshtuugna (noun) magic spell specific act of magic or sorcery oshtuugnai (noun) magician, sorcerer, wizard oshuut (verb) to perform magic/sorcery/wizardry, to use supernatural powers osmaarn (verb) to win competitively [contrast with p'jeren] osmrona (adjective or noun) victorious, victory, winning otfa (noun) matter, substance otja (adjective, adverb or noun) sad, sadly, sadness *''g'boz otja'' - to be sad, to have sadness ovetna (noun) Alplai greeting gesture [[Kiitra(╒└:╠:.╨.─)|Kiitra main page] section 7.1] ozat (number) eight ozgar (verb) to remember *''avra shribiit adra ozgar eja'genfeinzaam ''- she reminded him about that meeting she helped him remember that meeting ozgara (noun) memory, recall of specific event ozgra (adjective) remembered ozgrabrei (noun) memory, ability to recall oz'tiirh (adjective or adverb) octuple, octuply '║' P paal (adjective) filled, full, packed, stuffed *''adra gironiit era paal'' - he filled it paara (adjective) heavy in weight paash (noun) cover/lid for container pada''' (adverb) too in English "too much", "too close", etc. '''padopfon (adjective or noun) emotionalism, excessive emotion, sentimental, sentimentalism, sentimentality *''g'boz padopfon'' - to be overly emotional or sentimental to have excessive emotion or sentimentality pakhat (verb) to be lost, to stray, to wander pakhta (adjective) lost, wandering pakhtai (noun) wanderer pakhtapeigar (verb) to daydream pakhtapeigra (noun) absent-mindedness, daydream, wandering thoughts pakhtapeigrai (noun) absent-minded person, daydreamer pakhtarhaag (noun) planet poetic parasha (noun) flowering plant from Konarai areas known to have medicinal properties [note: parasha blossoms play a key role in the mythological narrative of Ajamara] parda (noun) spear parka (adjective or adverb) flawless, flawlessly, perfect, perfectly parkera (noun) flawless or perfect thing, perfection, perfect thing, state of being perfect or without flaw pedna (adjective) occurrent, occurring pednazma (noun) event, incidence, incident, instance, occurrence pedon (verb) to happen, to occur, to take place pega (adjective) purple color peigar (verb) to think peigra (noun) idea, thinking, thought peigrabra (noun) intelligence [refers to innate capacity to think, not quality of thinking; see jitlagra and ortlagra, also nezja and sivja] peigradra (noun) mind peigradravaag (noun) psychology peigradravaagai (noun) psychologist peigrai (noun) thinker pejud (adjective) bland, plain in flavor pekhtakar (verb) to divorce pekhtakra (adjective) divorced pekhtakraat (noun) act or process of divorce pekhtakrai (noun) divorced person pera (adjective) big, great, large peradma (noun) unit of linear measurement equal to approximately 1.1 kilometers perdal (verb) to grow perdla (noun) growing, growth Pergonater (proper noun) eleventh and last month in the Alplai calendar perna (adjective) long in length, tall in height pernparda (noun) pike version of spear persh (verb) to beg, to plead *''mra persh shra kijem mra'' - I apologize, I beg you to forgive me petal (verb) to alternate/switch from one thing to another, to make a simple change [contrast with aakhpredal and gaja'on] petla (adjective or noun) denoting a relatively simple change, switch, switching [contrast with aakhpredla and gajana] *''gaaviipetlajiit gaja'oniis drof aakhpredla'' - enough little changes will bring about transformation [this proverb not only expresses the idea of cumulative change, but does so by incorporating all three conceptions of change denoted in Kiitra: petal/''petla'' for simple or minor changes, gaja'on/''gajana'' for gradual or moderate changes, and aakhpredal/''aakhpredla'' for major or transformative changes] petlajan (verb) to interpret, to translate petlajna (adjective or noun) interpretation, interpreting, translating, translation petlajnai (noun) interpreter, translator petlajnafaaz (noun) language translation device pidnabejaat (noun) audience pidnabejabdra (noun) audience seating area, auditorium pidnabejai (noun) audience member pidra (noun) child, offspring *''faan biilon pidra, faaniil zon kera'' - "raise a child well, and the world is better" proverb pidrakrai (noun) daughter/son-in-law, spouse of one's offspring pifon (noun) emotion *''g'boz pifon'' - to feel, to have emotion piidna (adjective) seated, sitting piidnara (noun) chair, seat, stool piidon (verb) to sit piil (noun) fire piilkiij (noun) hydrogen piilshuul (noun) thorium piilteg (noun) ash, burnt material piiltgar (noun) carbon piiltgarsedofginakiij (noun) carbon dioxide [scientific/technical term; see also ginegakiij] piirh (adjective or adverb) complete, completely, total, totally Piirshmai (proper name) innermost planet of Alplaa's solar system piladopar (noun) smoke pilan (verb) to burn *''adra gironiit eja'fragosh pilan'' - he burned that wood, he caused that wood to burn *''giron bevaal en jenzuur pilan'' - colloquial expression for attempting to deal with grief and remorse at once to burn bevaal and jenzuur pilna (adjective) burned, burnt pilnabra (adjective) flammable pilnajorvra (noun) fireplace, hearth pilnibeldra (noun) firepit pirgenzomjra (noun) total communication an organizational philosophy, pervasive in Alplai government and other large agencies, of sharing all information and ideas or at least making them readily accessible; opposite of the so-called "need-to-know" approach pirukendobrosh (adjective or noun) celibacy, celibate p'jena (noun) luck *''faaniikh p'jena!'' - best of luck p'jenojdra (noun) game of chance p'jeren (verb) to gain or win by chance or luck [contrast with osmaarn] pojega (noun) book pokhijle (noun) aluminium, aluminum ponad (verb) to create, to make something pondabrei (noun) creativity, artistic skill pondagai (noun) artist, craftsperson while Alplai tradition recognize distinct "apprentice" and "master" levels in arts and crafts, there is no equivalent to the "journeyman" stage *''ekaapondagai'' - master artist/craftsperson *''kulpondagai'' - apprentice artist/craftsperson pondera (noun) artwork, creation, crafted item ponk (number) five ponkiirh (adjective or adverb) quintuple, quintuply poraklojle (noun) uranium to refer to both metallic element and pitchblende/uraninite ore porot (verb) to impale, to pierce, to skewer porta (adjective) impaled, pierced, skewered pozna (adjective or adverb) fortunate, fortunately, luckily, lucky p'prash! (interjection) exclamation of suprise and/or frustration to "By God!" or "Damn it!" praaj (adjective) back, backward, behind, rear praajaat (noun) minor/fringe/insurgent political party [lit.: "back group"; from the practice of seating the smallest party in the back of an elected assembly; see also praajgenfreikaat] prakaaj (verb) to physically follow another person prakja (adjective or noun) physically following another person, back of a group/line/queue of people [see grakjanprakjaat] prakjai (noun) person who physically follows another person prameldra (noun) peninsula prender (verb) to follow the moral/spiritual guidance of another prendra (adjective or noun) following the moral/spiritual guidance of another prendrai (noun) one who follows the moral/spiritual guidance of another pretflosna (noun) summer season prii (ajective or noun) color, hue, shade priidelta (noun) paint priidloshkra (noun) paintbrush priitfa (noun) dye, pigment, substance used to color material priizgokh (noun) rainbow profna (adjective or adverb) physically strong profnara (noun) physical strength projukned (noun) anal intercourse, anal sex proton (verb) to age, to grow older, to mature protna (adjective or adverb) adult, mature, maturely protnai (noun) adult, mature person provaar (noun) snow *''ega g'boz provaar'' - It is snowing here here has snow provadavna (noun) snowstorm provatiira (noun) snowflake provigzrosh (noun) snowball p'tara (relative pronoun) who p'tazra (adverb or conjugation) why p'teda (adjective, adverb, conjugation) how p'tega (adverb or conjugation) where p'tejiit (adverb) how many, how much p'tema (adverb or conjugation) when *''p'tema vojna uumodiit - when all is said and done when dinner is finished; equivalent to "at the end of the day" 'p'tera' (adverb or relative pronoun) what 'p'tiira' (determiner or relative pronoun) which 'puul' (noun) city, municipality 'puula' (adjective) municipal, urban 'puulajendar' (noun) municipal/city council 'puulajendrasai' (noun) municipal/city council leader 'puundakiij' (noun) nitrogen 'puundnagma' (noun) saltpeter 'puuza' (adjectiveor noun) boredom, boring, dull, uninteresting, state of being bored *g'boz puuza'' - to be bored to have boredom *''ton puuza'' - to bore to give boredom puuzai (noun) bore, boring person, dullard '.╨' R raaf (noun) floor of building, level raala (adjective) red color radam (verb) to measure radma (noun) unit of linear measurement equal to approximately 1.1 meters radmiipodlejra (noun) triangulation *''kher radmiipodlejra'' - to triangulate to do triangulation rajeira (noun) a strategy game similar to Reversi or Othello played on a hexagonal board 11 cells on each side for a total of 331 cells; playing pieces are tokens with different colors on each side; the game begins with six tokens of alternating colors surrounding the empty center cell; play alternates with each player placing a token on the board next to its opposing color and flipping all opposing-colored tokens in any straight line between the new token and any of its "allies"; play ends when all cells are filled or no other moves can be made; the player with the most tokens showing his/her color is the winner. rasa (adjective) in charge, pertaining to leadership, ruling rasai (noun) chief, leader, person in charge, ruler rasaij (verb) to govern, to rule rasaija (adjective or noun) governance, governing rasarovdra (noun) castle, palace rashtuulra (noun) tax rashtuulrai (noun) tax collector rashtuulrana (noun) taxation rashtuulred (verb) to collect/receive tax rashtuulreg (verb) to pay tax rasjaat (noun) government rasjavaag ''(noun) political science, government studies ''rasdrada (noun) prince rasdrava (noun) princess raspedra (noun) throne rasuvaal (noun) head of government, prime minister reibda (adjective or adverb) accusative, accuusatively, accusatory, accusatorily reibdai (noun) accused, defendant in trial, person accused of crime reibdajan (verb) to accuse reibdajna (noun) accusation reibdajnai (noun) accuser reibdajog (verb) to prosecute reibdajoga (adjective) prosecutorial reibdajogai (noun) prosecutor reibdanvrek (verb) to defend an accused person, to refute an accusation reibdanvreka (adjective) pertaining to judicial defense or refutation of an accusation reibdanvrekai (noun) advocate for accused person, defending counsel rekaa (noun) health rekaagednavaag (noun) surgery rekaagednavaaga (adjective) surgical rekaagednavaagai (noun) surgeon rekaashribai (noun) medical assistant, nurse, paramedic rekaavaag (noun) medical science, practice of medicine rekaavaagai (noun) medical doctor, physician rekaavaagbadra (noun) clinic, medical center in a larger facility rekaavaagdara (noun) hospital, large medical facility rekaavaagjuush (noun) ambulance Rekar (proper name) outermost gas-giant planet of Alplaa's solar system Rekrai (adjective or noun) inhabitant of one of Rekar's settlements; of Rekar ren ''(verb) to get, to receive something given *''ren orpelmekra - to be discriminated against to receive discrimination renai (noun) receiver, recipient renza (noun) lunch, midday meal reshnii (adverb) apparently, seemingly *''reshnii avra g'boz nireka'' - she appears/seems ill apparently/seemingly she has illness riidan (verb) to lie down, to recline riidna (adjective) lying down, reclining riidnara (noun) couch, divan riija (noun) mammal riikhaa (interjection) greeting, hello rim (noun) fur, hair rimrhogra (noun) comet romgiiza (noun) cassock, long coat or jacket rota (adjective or noun) mentally stable, mental stability, sane, sanity *''g'boz rota'' - to be mentally stable or sane to have mental stability or sanity rotai (noun) person who is mentally stable or sane rovdra (noun) building rumorda (noun) vulgar term for a coughed-up hairball; later used as a slur for Terrans/humans '.╨°' Rh rhaag (noun) light, luminescence rhaagzeish (noun) lamp rhekan ''(verb) to check, to examine, to inspect, to look at with care [more intensly and purposively than ''bejed] rhekna (adjective or noun) checking, examination, examining, inspecting, inspection rheknai (noun) examiner, inspector a police detective or investigator rheknosh (verb) to survey rheknosha (adjective noun) survey, surveying rhiipna (adjective or adverb) vertical, vertically rhiipnejradma (measurement) degrees of longitude [the Alplai system sets zero degrees longitude at the center of Marif (capital of the Ferjaat Kiitra) and moving westward, with the prime meridian also taking the place of 400 degrees longitude] rhiipniivar (noun) cliff rholja (noun) corrosion, rust rhonga (adjective or noun) order, ordered, ordering, sequence, sequenced, sequencing, serial, series rhonug (verb) to order, to put in sequence .═''' S ''saadjii (adjective or adverb) lasting, permanent '''''Saakh (adjective or noun) ethnic group residing predominantly in the central portion of Alplaa's continent; the Saakh language; of the Saakh region or people originally the Saakh originated in the northeast coast of present-day Saakhsiir, then absorbed and assimilated other closely related groups as they expanded their empire; the Saakh language is the most varied of the Alplai languages, with numerous dialects and sociolects; Saakh people are typically distinguished physically by predominantly brown plumage and hooked upper beak saald (noun) garden, park Sadroshai (adjective or noun) Baija religion founded by Sadarosh and centered on his cosmological and ethical teachings, person or people who follow this religion sed (preposition) with seif (verb) to brush/sweep seij (verb) to mirror, to reflect seija (adjective or noun) mirror image, opposite, reflection, reflective *''seija zu "ozgar" zon "nuujar"'' - opposite of "remember" is "forget" mirror image for "remember" is "forget" seija'injatiitriikh (noun) antineutron seija'ishatiitriikh (noun) antiproton seija'otfa (noun) antimatter seijanishatiitriikh (noun) anti-electron, positron seijatiitriikhiirkuundra (noun) antimatter reactor seil (conjunctive adverb) hence, then, therefore, thus seima (adjective, adverb or noun) infinite, infinitely, infinity seimazaam (noun) eternity, forever seimorpa (adjective, adverb or noun) infinitesimal, infinitesimally seimzama (adjective or adverb) eternal, eternally sejdraneshra (adjective, adverb or noun) satire, satirical, satirically sejdraneshrai (noun) satirist sejra (noun) looking-glass, mirror sela (noun) head part selavjra (noun) hat, head covering seliizdra (noun) skull seljiklara (noun) helmet selmuu''' (noun) neck part '''semot (verb) to solve semta (noun) solution sentgan (verb) to act/perform theatrically sentgana (adjective or noun) dramatic/theatrical arts sentganai (noun) actor, theatrical performer sentganbadra (noun) backstage, offstage sentganeshodai (noun) director of a theatrical performance sentganijraaf (noun) theatrical stage sentgankra (noun) theatrical performance sentganpojega (noun) script for theatrical work sentganpondagai (noun) playwright sentganra (noun) play, theatrical work sentganrovdra (noun) playhouse, theater sentganshribai (noun) stagehand sepriif (verb) to paint a picture [contrast with vipriijor] sepriifai (noun) person who paints pictures with vipriijrai seshda (adjective or adverb) agile, graceful, gracefully, not clumsy seshdajna (adjective) eloquent [used to describe a given statement; to describe a person as eloquent, see g'boz seshdajnar below] seshdajnar (noun) eloquence to speak eloquently *''g'boz seshdajnar'' - to be eloquent to have eloquence seshuul (noun) silver setor ''(verb) to be like, to resemble ''setra (adjective, noun) resemblance, resembling, similar, similarity sezal (noun) glass sezla (adjective) glassy, made of glass, transparent siija (noun) creature a living being other than one's species siir (noun) country, independent state, nation when describing a specific state, the ethnic/geographic designation is prefixed *''Aajberaakiisiir'' - South Oceanic region *''Baaltisiir'' - Baalti (east Baija) region *''Bashrasiir'' - Bashra (west Baija) region *''Ekaamurasiir'' - Great Sea region *''Krishkarhasiir'' - Krishkarha region *''Nujberaakiisiir'' - North Oceanic region *''Saakhsiir'' - Saakh region *''Uujberaakiisiir'' - East Oceanic region *''Vaajberaakiisiir'' - West Oceanic region siishov (verb) to detoxify, to counteract/expel poison/toxin/venom siishvotfa (noun) antidote to poison, antitoxin, antivenin sileduur (noun) monotremic cetaceans resembling Terran dolphins and living in Alplaa's Great Sea sileduur are regarded as sacred by members of the Murai faith *''siledraavshna'' - pendant worn by Murai devotees consisting of a representation of a sileduur ''suspended from a braided cord 'siltujei' (noun) doohickey, thingamabob, thingamajig, unknown item/part word from southern Saakh dialect 'simnoja' (adjective) comprehensible, understandable 'simnojabra' (noun) ability to comprehend/understand 'simnosh' (verb) to comprehend, to understand 'sipot' (number) seven 'sip'tiirh' (adjective or adverb) septuple, septuply 'sivaaj' (verb) to be wise, to discern, to show sound judgement/reasoning 'sivja' (adjective or adverb) diserning, sensible, sensibly, wise, wisely 'sivjai' (noun) discerning/sensible/wise person 'sivjara' (noun) wisdom 'sivjenai' (noun) juror, lay member of judical hearing panel 'sivjendar' (noun) judicial hearing or trial 'sivjendraat' (noun) judical hearing panel, jury 'sivjrai' (noun) wise person 'slejda' (adjective, adverb or noun) safe, safely, safety 'slejdosha' (interjection) bon voyage, safe travel 'smekra' (noun) news, reporting of events 'smekragaanei' (noun) news story 'smekrabeshra' (noun) video news program 'smekradra' (noun) journalistic piece, news story 'smekramkleg' (verb) to engage in journalism, to report news 'smekramklega' (adjective, adverb or noun) journalism, journalistic, journalistically 'smekramklegai' (noun) journalist, news reporter 'smekrashra' (noun) journalistic publication, newsletter, newspaper, news periodical 'smesha' (adjective) social, societal 'smeshaat' (noun) society 'smeshavaag' (noun) social sciences, sociology 'smeshavaagai' (noun) social scientist, sociologist 'smeshronga' (noun) social order 'so'-''' (conjunction) as, in the same way that *''so'shra kein'' - as you choose/decide sona (noun) beverage, drink sorazna (interjection) amen, conclusion of prayer soteshladelta (noun) diesel fuel *''sotesh'' - more colloquial version sotii (adjective or adverb) pure, purely *''giron sotii'' - to purify/refine to make pure sotira (noun) purity, state of being pure sovdon (verb) to caution, to warn sovdona (adjective or noun) caution, cautious, warning *''g'boz sovdona'' - to be cautious/warned to have caution/warning srijlara (noun) area of land under control of a particular person or group; domain, territory strhaan (noun) panentheistic impersonal entity central to Shalranai belief [often said with definite article; see also id'ekaaverkzonra] suunod (verb) to drink '╞°' Sh shaa (particle) yes shaanponad (verb) to assemble, to construct, to fabricate, to manufacture shaanponda (adjective) assembled, constructed, fabricated, manufactured shaanpondadra (noun) factory, manufacturing plant shaanpondapeigrabra (noun) artificial intelligence shaar (noun) water shaarbruu (noun) sink, water basin shaarzuulshariikuundra (noun) hydroelectric turbine-generator unit shaarzuulshariirkuundradara (noun) hydroelectric plant shafanjeifa (noun) deliciousness, good/pleasing flavor *''eja'goja g'boz shafanjeifa'' - that/this food/meal has deliciousness; this food is delicious shaij (verb) to serve shaija (noun) service shaijaat (noun) commission, civil service department shaijaras (noun) commissioner, head of civil service department Shalranai (adjective or noun) philosophy or religion centering on the teachings of Shalaran; person or people who follow this philosophy/religion shajefojla (noun) livery, uniform sharipa (adjective) damp, moist sharpar (adjective) soaked, wet shasha (adjective, adverb, definitive affirmative particle, interjection) certainly, definitely, sure, surely, very *''shasha faan'' - excellent, very good said very fast, as though it were a single word sh'don (verb) to crawl shedaa (noun) pile *''bitjrashedaa'' or shedaa Emarekluu - mixed bag, mixture of good and bad Emarek was a scientist who made a cogent argument against eugenics, comparing a person's genetic makeup with a pile of stones which could not be given more than a cursory examination until after being obtained, hence it could not be know if any stones of "greater value or utility" were in the pile until later shefop (verb) to answer, to respond shefpa (adjective or noun) answer, response, responsive shegrasaij (verb) to comply, to follow along, to obey shegrasja (adjective or noun) compliance, obedience shegrasjai (noun) compliant person, follower, obedient person shegtei (noun) essential self sheigar (verb) to agree, to concur, to consent sheigra (adjective or noun) agreeing, agreement, concurrence, consensus, consent, consenting, shared opinion sheigrai (noun) person who agrees with and/or consents to something sheina (particle) yes in disagreement to a negative statement a "marked affirmative" in Terran linguistics shen (verb) to exist, to live shena (adjective) alive, existing, living shenai (noun) living being/person shenar (noun) life shenravaag (noun) biology, life sciences shenravaagai (noun) biologist sheron (verb) to coerce, to compel, to force sherna (adjective or noun) coercion, coercive shibaan (verb) to dream shibaana (adjective) dreaming, dreamy shibaanai (noun) dreamer shibaanda (noun) dream shifkhada (interjection) welcome *''shifkhada dovleda'' - welcome back shiija (noun) amphibian shiinla (noun) room in a house shimkra (adjective) barbaric, savage, uncivilized shimkrada (noun) barbarism, savagery shimkrai (noun) barbarian, savage, uncivilized person shipaa (adjective, adverb, particle) dubitative affirmative, likely, possible, possibly yes *''shipaa inra hoshiis drof Kerapuul'' - we may/might be traveling to Kerapuul shipaanipaa (adjective, adverb or contextual particle) so-so, uncertain, unsure shiposemta (adjective or noun) hypothesis, hypothetical, theoretical, theory shirega (noun) central square of city or town sh'kema (adjective or adverb) risky, in a risky manner sh'kemra (noun) risk sh'kom (verb) to risk sh'mokh ''(noun) war, warfare ''sh'mokha (adjective) warlike, warring sh'mokhaat (noun) army, military sh'mokhai (noun) soldier, warrior sh'mokharasai (noun) army/military leader, general, warlord shojan (verb) to affirm shojna (adjective, adverb or noun) affirmation, affirmative, affirmatively, affirming, affirmed shojnahiirshtiida (adjective) multicultural, multiethnic affirm all ethnicities shokaad (verb) to make music instrumental shokda (noun) music instrumental shokdai (noun) musician, person who plays musical instrument shokdajan (verb) to sing shokdajna (noun) choral/vocal music shokdajnai (noun) singer, person who performs vocal music shokdajnapondagai (noun) composer of choral/vocal music shokdajnara (noun) choral/vocal composition, song shokdajneshodai (noun) conductor of choral/vocal music shokdapondagai (noun) composer of instrumental music shokdeshodai (noun) conductor of instrumental music shokdra (noun) composition for instrumental music shol (noun) blood sholbadara (noun) blood vessel *''edsholbadra'' - artery *''egsholbadra'' - vein *''orpsholbadra'' - capillary shomuu (noun) knee shondaarja (noun) gem, jewel shorna (noun) link in a chain shot (number) hundred sh'panjkonai (noun) criminal suspect shra (pronoun) you singular shrepajnadar (noun) deadlocked legislature, hung parliament swampy assembly shrepeldra (noun) bog, marsh, swamp shrib (verb) to assist, to help *''adra shribiit avra ozgar eja'jalrizaam'' - he reminded her about that appointment he helped her remember that appointment shriba (adjective or noun) assistance, assisting, help, helping shribai (noun) assistant, helper shribajda (adjective) helpful shribiija (noun) assistance animal shroniijna (noun) conjunction sh'taaka (adjective) ethnocentric, parochial, regionalist, sectionalist describing social/political movements or parties representing particular ethnic and/or geographic interests sh'tiida (adjective or noun) ethnic, ethnic identity, ethnicity shuul (noun) metal shuula (adjective) metallic shuulavaag (noun) metallurgy shuulavaagai (noun) metallurgist shuulpta (noun) ore shuuna (noun) sneeze shuunadiirsa (noun) allergy medication, antihistamine shuu'on (verb) to sneeze Shuutater (proper noun) third month in the Alplai calendar shuvipte (noun) diamond '╠:' T ta'aa! (interjection) doy! duh! no shit! expression that something is obvious and/or that a person is lacking in intelligence taaj (adjective, adverb, preposition) below, down, under taajbadara (noun) root of tree taajijlakinta (adjective) geothermal taajijlakintiirka (noun) geothermal energy/power taajijlakintiirkuundra (noun) geothermal power generator taajijlakintiirkuundradara (noun) geothermal power plant taajijlakintuulshariirkuundra (noun) geothermal electrical generator taajijlakintuulshariirkuundradara (noun) geothermal electrical power plant taajmurajuush (noun) bathyscaphe, submarine taarei (noun) drum taarjenok'n'jeridon (colloquialism) good-cop/bad-cop, Mutt-and-Jeff for the pair of Alplai police who developed the interrogation technique on their planet taarkaad (verb) to drum, to provide percussive musical rhythm takar (verb) to pledge, to promise takra (noun) pledge, promise takradai (noun) husband man" takravai (noun) wife woman" takrazaam (noun) marriage ceremony, wedding takrengrai (noun) indentured servant takrengrazaam (noun) period of indentured servitude talaza (noun) tree common in Alplaa's northern continent with a hard wood resembling Terran maple harvested for many uses talna (adjective or adverb) recurrent, recurring, repetitive, repetitively talnara (noun) recurrence, repetition talniirh (adjective or adverb) frequent, frequently, often talon (verb) to recur, to repeat tarbdra (noun) leg, lower limb tarishruu (noun) hip tarlokja (adjective or noun) paraplegia, paraplegic, paralysis of the lower limbs tarlokjai (noun) paraplegic person, person with lower limbs paralyzed taz (number) ten tazeimek (noun) decimal point tefra (noun) wall tefromka (noun) graffiti teish (adjective) sweet in taste tejta (adjective, adverb or noun) amount, quantity, quantifiable, quantifiably tejtiijna (noun) quantitative descriptor to a class of words which describe amounts or quantities telja (adjective) distant or far in proximity teljikashrabjeldra (noun) apoapsis, apogee, apohelion teljiikh (adjective) farthest, most distant teljiil (adjective) farther, more distant ten (noun) day Teraa (noun) Terra, planet Earth Terai (adjective, noun) Terran, human teshladelta (noun) petroleum tetet (noun or verb) series of soft clicking sounds made by Alplai while thinking; to make such a sound [the tetet serves a similar function like pensive humming for Terrans] tevnera (noun) bell, chime *''eshnatevnera'' - tuning fork [lit.: monastic bell/chime; so called because Shalranai monks invented this instrument as a chime for meditation and to signal certain events in the day's routine] tigdaar (noun) tooth tiigenfreikaat (noun) caucus or faction within political party tiigraat (verb) to step tiigraata (noun) step tiiguujdra (noun) casual cafe, small restaurant, snack bar [etymological note: tiiguujdra literally translates as "smaller section of eating establishment"; this is because originally Alplai cafes and snack bars were small separate areas of larger restaurants providing inexpensive casual food service; when they became separate establishments, they retained the original designation; the compound orpaguujdra would therefore more accurately refer to a relatively small full-service restaurant] t'iija (adjective or noun) viral, virus t'iijadiirsa (noun) antiviral medication t'iijavaag (noun) virology t'iijavaagai (noun) virologist tiijna (noun) word tiikra (noun) asteroid, planetoid tiina (noun) seed tiiradma (noun) unit of linear measurement equal to approximately 1.1 centimeters tiishaijaaat (noun) division or office of a commission or civil service department tiishaijaras (noun) director or head of division above tiishenra (adjective or noun) genetic, genetic material tiishenrabadra (noun) gene tiishenradra (noun) chromosome tiishenrakdra (noun) genome tiishenranokhbadra (noun) nucleotide tiishenravaag (noun) genetics tiishenravaagai (noun) geneticist tii'shotluu (adjective or noun) hundredths, percent, percentage *''dof'taz'n'ponk'tii'shotluu'' - twenty-five hundredths, twenty-five percent *''sipot'tazei'dol'tii'shotluu'' - 7.3 percent tiitofga (noun) scale of skin tiitriikh (noun) subatomic particle *''injatiitriikh'' - neutron *''ishatiitriikh'' - proton *''nishatiitriikh'' - electron tiizafaat (noun) subgroup tilna (adjective or noun) fear, frightening, scary *''g'boz tilna'' - to be afraid, to have fear *''ton tilna'' - to frighten, to give fear tilnai (noun) frightening/scary person tilnejta (adjective or adverb) cowardly tilnejtaar (noun) cowardice tilnejtai (noun) coward tilneshibaana (noun) nightmare tilnoshuuta (adjective or noun) superstition, superstitious *''g'boz tilnoshuuta'' - to be superstitious to have superstition tilnoshuutai (noun) superstitious person timokh (noun) brain organ timokhvaag (noun) neuroscience timokhvaagai (noun) neuroscientist tirpa (adjective) miniscule, tiny tirpiikh (adjective) most miniscule/tiny [superlative of tirpa] tirpiil (adjective) more miniscule/tiny [comparative of tirpa] tishnar (noun) living cell tivon (verb) to emit noise or sound tivona (adjective) noisy, sonic *''tivona dof'' - Mach two, twice the speed of sound tivonar ''(noun) noise, sound ''t'kon (verb) to close, to shut t'liishnokh (noun) isotope tofga (noun) skin *''val tofga drof iirtar'' - thoroughly from skin to heart; equivalent to "from head to toe" or "to the bone" tojilrolarhog (noun) infrared light tojla (adjective) grey color tokhan (verb) to observe tokhna (adjective or noun) observing, observation tokhnai (noun) observer tolf (adjective or noun) liquid tolfmelt (noun) urine tolfmelteg (verb) to urinate tolfsesha (noun) mercury, quicksilver tolga (noun) data, information, knowledge tolgadara (noun) archive, library tolgadraheshdai (noun) chief archivist/librarian tolgadrakram (noun) archival/library staffer, archivist, librarian tolgafaaz (noun) computer, information system tolgafzaalnazrot (noun) Internet, World Wide Web information system network or connection-field *''tolgzaalzrot'' - abbreviated colloquial form tolgafrem (noun) computer terminal or workstation, data portal tolgajan (verb) to explain, to inform, to notify, to tell tolgajna (noun) explanation, notice tolged (verb) to learn tolgeda (adjective or noun) learning tolgedai (noun) person who learns at the direction of another, pupil, student tolgeg (verb) to teach tolgega (adjective or noun) teaching tolgegai (noun) teacher tolgejrada (noun) school for children and/or adolescents tolgekaavaag (noun) epistemology, philosophy of knowledge tolgekaavaagai (noun) epistemologist, philosopher specializing in epistemological theory tolgesh (verb) to study tolgesha (adjective or noun) studying tolgeshai (noun) one who learns by studying but not necessarily at another's direction, scholar tolgeshdara (noun) academy, college, university tolgojan (verb) to announce tolgojna (noun) announcement tolgojnai (noun) announcer, person who makes announcement tolug (verb) to be informed, to know tolra (noun) rope tomlen (verb) to kill, to murder tomlena (adjective) killed, murdered tomlenai (noun) killer, murderer tomlenra (noun) killing, murder ton (verb) to give *''adra toniis emai adraluu rekaa'' - he will cure/heal/nurse his friend *''ton orpelmekra'' - to discriminate to give discrimination *''ton puuza'' - to bore to give boredom *''ton tilna'' - to frighten, to give fear *''ton ubrosh'' - to submit to give control tona (noun) contribution, donation, gift, offering tonai (noun) contributor, donor, giver tonjred (noun) species of large herbivorous lizard domesticated for its meat tonosh (verb) to bring tonreka (adjective) contagious, infectious tork (verb) to deceive, to lie torka (adjective) false torkapal (noun) deception, dishonesty torkra (adjective) deceptive, dishonest torkrai (noun) deceiver, liar torpa (noun) dishonor torpabra (adjective) dishonorable toruk (noun) deception, falsehood, lie Totrana (proper name) planet in Alplaa's solar system after Alplai's great scientist Totran, who first hypothesized its existence due to observations and calculations of the orbits of other bodies; Totrana and Alplaa have overlapping symmetrical orbits that are nearly circular, thus maintaining positions on opposite sides of their sun; the Alplai terraformed and colonized this planet, and later provided a sector of land for Terran human settlers. Totrana'ai (adjective or noun) inhabitant of the planet Totrana; of Totrana Totranai (adjective or noun) naturalistic ethical philosophy; person who believes in and lives by such a philosophy Alplaa's greatest scientist, also developed this philosophy, which is affirmed by many Alplai; it is very similar to "secular humanism" and other related views on Earth tovliikra (noun) colander, strainer t'pola (adjective or noun) neighborhood trada (noun) pain tradadiirsa (noun) analgesic, pain reliever treimriiza (noun) rectum trepdera (noun) pocket triikh (noun) atom triikhiirka (noun) atomic/nuclear energy/power triikhiirkuundra (noun) atomic/nuclear reactor troshtakiij (noun) krypton gas trovla (adjective) rare, scarce, uncommon trovlanlakiij (noun) xenon gas trovlashuul (noun) rare earth element [note: Alplai scientific convention identifies each rare earth element (scandium, yttrium, and the elements of the lanthanide series) as trovlashuul followed by its respective atomic number in ordinal form: hence ytterbium is known by the Alplai as trovlashuul sipot'tazluu] t'siirbadra (noun) district t'siirdra (noun) region or sector of independent state tulkaar (verb) to engage in prostitution tulkra (adjective or noun) prostitution tulkradra (noun) bordello, brothel tulkrai (noun) prostitute [see also aafshai] tuujan (verb) to converse, to discuss, to exchange words tuujna (adjective or noun) conversation, conversational, conversationally, discussion, exchange of words tuula (noun) merchandise tuulara (noun) money tuularai (noun) cashier, moneyhandler, teller tuulardra (noun) bank tuulardrai (noun) banker tuulbadra (noun) shop, store tuulboz (verb) to own tuulbozai (noun) owner tuulbozra (noun) property tuulda (noun) purchase tuuldai (noun) customer, shopper tuuldara (noun) marketplace, shopping mall tuuled (verb) to buy, to purchase tuuleg (verb) to sell tuulen (verb) to exchange, to trade tuulga (noun) sale tuulgai (noun) merchant, salesperson tuulgejan (verb) to advertise tuulgejna (adjective or noun) advertisement, advertising tuulgejnai (noun) advertiser tuuljuush (noun) merchant cart or stall tuulna (noun) trade, transaction tuulnatakra (noun) business/trade agreement/contract tuulnavaag (noun) economics tuulnavaagai (noun) economist tuulraata (noun) nickel-induced contact dermatitis and/or pompholyx [lit.: money-rash; since nickel was often used in old coins, and the Alplai are highly sensitive to this metal, individuals who frequently handled coins developed a characteristic rash; many moneyhandlers wore gloves to protect themselves; see also nijaliir eshdelgajiit] tuu'on (verb) to pay tuuna (noun) cost, price tuur (noun) dust, fine particles t'ziirh (adjective or adverb) decuple, decuply '╚' U ubrosh (adjective or noun) control, controlling *''g'boz ubrosh'' - to control to have control ubroshigzorsh (noun) trackball Alplai computer workstation. lit.: "control sphere" udla (preposition) beyond ugan (verb) to desire, to want *''ugan ukned'' - to desire sexual activity ugna (noun) desire, want ugneshnai (noun) aspirant to monastic life ugrona (noun) gender ujdii (adjective or adverb) appropriate, appropriately, proper, properly ukenda (adjective or noun) biological sex, sexual, sexuality ukendakuud (noun) gonads, sex glands ukendemlara (adjective or noun) sexual preference/orientation ukendezam (verb) to sexually assault, to commit sexual violence [see also fiiron] ukendezma (noun) sexual assault, sexual violence [see also fiirna] ukendishnar (noun) gamete ukendobrosh (adjective or noun) chaste, chastity, sexual restraint [not necessarily celibacy, which is more accurately pirukendobrosh] ukendugna (noun) sexual desire ukned (noun) sexual activity, sexual intercourse *''kher ukned'' - to engage in sexual activity *''ugan ukned'' - to desire sexual activity uknedelta (noun) sexual lubricant ukra (noun) pain ukrukendemlara (adjective or noun) algolagnia, deriving sexual pleasure from pain, sadomasochism, sadomasochistic ukrukendemlarai (noun) sadomasochist umja (noun) table furniture ungii (adverb) still, yet unzad (verb) to destroy unzda (adjective or noun) destruction, destructive unzdai (noun) destroyer, destructive person updra (noun) floor in room updravjra (noun) carpet, rug utma (adverb, conjunction or determiner) either utmeilgujnra (noun) dilemma [for idiom, see davna baaj, murkhtosh taaj] utmishajiitriikh (noun) molecular/polyatomic ion [see also ishajiitriikh and nishajiitriikh] utmishatriikh (noun) monoatomic ion [see also ishatriikh and nishatriikh] uzka (adjective, adverb or noun) abhorrence, abhorrent, abhorrently, disgust, disgusted, disgusting, disgustingly, repugnance, repugnant, repugnantly, revulsed, revulsion, revulsive, revulsively *''g'boz uzka'' - to be disgusted/revulsed to have disgust/revulsion *''giron uzka'' - to disgust, to bring about or cause disgust or revulsion uzkai (noun) abhorrent/disgusting/repugnant person '╚:' Uu uubaal ''(noun) town ''uuboshra (noun) street in a town or city uuj (adjective) east, eastern uujaaj (adjective) southeast, southeastern uujaajiil (adjective) south-southeast uujiilaaj (adjective) east-southeast uujiilnuj ''(adjective) east-northeast ''uujnuj (adjective) northeast, northeastern uujnujiil ''(adjective) north-northeast ''uukh! (interjection) blech, exclamation of disgust or revulsion, yuck uuljotfa (noun) plasma, state of highly charged matter uuljotfiirkuundra (noun) plasma engine uuljrhoga (noun) lightning uulsha (adjective) electrical uulshakjrakuundra (noun) electric motor uulshabdra (noun) cable or wire for electricity or electronics uulshar (verb) to electrify uulshariirkuundra (noun) electrical generator uulshariikuundradara (noun) electrical power plant uulshazrot (noun) electrical field uulshra (noun) electricity uumda (adjective or noun) conclusion, end, ending, finish, finishing uumod (verb) to conclude, to end, to finish *''p'tema vojna uumodiit - ultimately, when all is said and done when dinner is finished; equivalent to "at the end of the day" 'uunbosh' (verb) to carry 'uuntre' (noun) low-growing bush native to many areas of Alplaa's continent *uuntremetreina'' - dark blue berries of this bush often used in Alplai cooking and imparting a flavor much like Terran juniper berries uurja (adjective) close or near in proximity uurjikashrabjeldra (noun) periapsis, perigee, perihelion uurjiikh (adjective) closest, nearest uurjiil (adjective) closer, nearer uuro (noun) fermented grain beverage, Alplai ale or beer uushta (adjective) free, independent uushtagenfreikarai (noun) independent/unaffiliated politician uushtai (noun) free person, freeholder archaic, referring to someone with no obligation of serfdom or indenture uushtera (noun) freedom, independence uuzdla (noun) line '├:' V vaafaa (noun) informal form of "mother" often spoken by children; equivalent to "mama" or "mommy" vaag (noun) expertise, field of knowledge, science vaagai (noun) expert, scientist vaaj (adjective) west, western vaajaaj (adjective) southwest, southwestern vaajaajiil (adjective) south-southwest vaajiilaaj (adjective) west-southwest vaajiilnuj (adjective) west-northwest vaajnuj (adjective) northwest, northwestern vaajnujiil (adjective) north-northwest vaalzreshodai (title) Special Coordinator in Alplai civil service to handle particular issues within a Ministry or Commission, often corresponding to an ombuds vaalzresrijlara (noun) autonomous region, enclave special territory vaalzrii ''(adjective, adverb) especially, particular, particularly, special, specific, specifically ''vaalzrifeshniijna (noun) specific descriptor with a specific function such as noun or adjective vajna (noun) sentence grammar val (preposition) from, of vegdar (verb) to show religious devotion, to venerate, to worship vegdra (noun) religious devotion, veneration, worship vegdraat (noun) organized religious movement *''vegdraat zu Murai'' - Murai religious movement vegdrai (noun) devotee, worshipper *''vegdrai zu Murai'' - Murai devotee vegdrajan (verb) to pray vegdrajna (adjective or noun) prayer, prayerful vegdrazaam (noun) time devoted to worship of one or more deities [distinguished from edrazaam] vegja (adjective or noun) focus, focused, focusing vegoj (verb) to focus vejazal (noun) lens vekaar (noun) evening velbaaj (verb) to ascend, to go up, to rise velbrein (verb) to fall, to tumble veldabadra (noun) entry point in larger facility check-in counter or station veldafrem (noun) entrance, entryway veled (verb) to board, to enter, to go into veleg (verb) to disembark, to exit, to go out of velgafrem (noun) exit veltaaj (verb) to descend, to go down venshon (noun) sleeveless shift or undershirt veren (verb) to lacerate, to rend, to rip, to tear verkbejon (verb) to appear, to become visible, to come into view verkzon (verb) to become verna (adjective or noun) laceration, rent, rip, ripped, tear, torn verokh (verb) to begin, to start verokha (adjective or noun) beginning, start vesh (adjective) young Vetrater (proper noun) sixth month in the Alplai calendar vezira (adjective or noun) peace, peaceful vezrajikolaat (noun) police department along "national" lines *''Vezrajikolaat Aajberaakii'' - police for South Oceanic region *''Vezrajikolaat Baalti'' - Baaltisiir police *''Vezrajikolaat Bashra'' - Bashrasiir police *''Vezrajikolaat Ekaamura'' - police for Great Sea region *''Vezrajikolaat zu golhoshaijaat'' - police for Space Exploration Commission *''Vezrajikolaat Kiitra'' - police for Ferjaat Kiitra *''Vezrajikolaat Konarai'' - police for Konarai Commonwealth *''Vezrajikolaat Krishkarha'' - Krishkarhasiir police *''Vezrajikolaat Nujberaakii'' - police for North Oceanic region *''Vezrajikolaat Rekar ''- police for Rekar settlements *''Vezrajikolaat Saakh'' - Saakhsiir police *''Vezrajokolaat'' Totrana ''- Totrana police *''Vezrajikolaat Uujberaakii - police for East Oceanic region *''Vezrajikolaat Vaajberaakii'' - police for West Oceanic region vezrajikolai (noun, title) police officer vezrajikolavaalzriidraat (noun) Special Division of police responsible for major criminal investigations [internally called vaalzriidraat] vidmerkja (noun) letter, personal written message vidmerkjarhonga (noun) ongoing correspondence or exchange of letters vidmerkjemaat (noun) friendship by correspondence, pen-pal relationship vidmerkjemai (noun) pen-pal vidra (noun) parent vidrakrai (noun) parent-in-law, parent of one's spouse viigan (noun) kilt or skirt Alplai can be worn by either sex viirja (noun) marsupial wolf-like creature native to Alplaa's continent several species and subspecies exist, often named for the various regions they inhabit vijor (verb) to cover vijra (adjective or noun) cover, covered, covering vipriijor (verb) to apply paint to a surface [contrast with sepriif] vipriijra (noun) coat of paint on a surface vipriijrai (noun) person who paints structural/furniture surfaces [contrast with sepriifai] vitomba (adjective, adverb or noun) sarcasm, sarcastic, sarcastically vitombai (noun) sarcastic person v'kershorhog (noun) X-rays after V'keraash, the scientish who discovered them vojna (noun) dinner *''p'tema vojna uumodiit'' - when all is said and done when dinner is finished; equivalent to "at the end of the day" vorash (verb) to bloom, to blossom, to flower vorsha (noun) blossom, flower voshflosna (noun) spring season voterai (noun) brave/courageous person votrei (adjective, adverb or noun) brave, bravely, brave, courage, courageous, courageously *''g'boz votrei'' (verb) to be brave/courageous, to have bravery/courage vrekai (noun) advocate, spokesperson vrenga (noun) furniture vrengapondgai (noun) furniture maker vroja (adjective or adverb) fast, rapid, rapidly, quick, quickly vrojosh (verb) to accelerate vrokaj (verb) to run vrokja (adjective or noun) run, running vrokjai (noun) runner vruzga (adjective or adverb) sudden, suddenly vuuta (noun) drop of liquid '╞:' Z zaajkeiza (noun) crossbow zaakh (verb) to wake zaakha (adjective) alert, awake zaakhda (noun) alertness, wakefulness zaalna (adjective or noun) connected, connecting, connection, link, linkage zaalnazrot (noun) network zaalon (verb) to link, to connect zaam (adjective or noun) time zaamkuundra (noun) chronometer, clock, large timepiece zaf (verb) to gather zafaat (noun) gathering, group zaibiir (noun) an Alplai fruit indigenous to the Kiitra and southern Konarai regions there are a wide variety of this fruit, resembling Terran apples and/or pears Zaikhuum (noun) class of space shuttle capable of carrying up to twelve passengers after mythological bird zain (adjective) sweet in flavor zainra (noun) glucose, sugar zainradnireka (noun) diabetes zaintigosh (noun) candy, sweets zajar (verb) to stabilize zajra (adjective) stable zajrada (noun) stability zalpa (noun) broth zamei (noun) unit of time measurement equal to 1 hour 9 minutes 0.625 seconds; a zamei is divided into fifty megzamei, and a megzamei is divided into fifty enzamei. zarena (noun) applause Alplai applaud by slapping an open palm to a thigh *''ton zarena'' - to applaud, to give applause z'dem (verb) to use, to make use of, to put to use zedmeg (verb) to be used, to be put to use zedmra (adjective or noun) use, useful, usefulness Zefanater (proper noun) fifth month in the Alplai calendar zegarbesh (noun) species of large ocean fish bred and harvested for its flesh zegma (noun) beak zeish (noun) bottle zejed (noun) boot the Alplai "stocking-boot" *''zejed terai'' - refers to heavy laced boots issued to Terran colonists which many continued to wear zerfaad (adjective) optimal zidra (noun) nephew or niece, sibling's child ziibog (verb) to soak food in beverage or broth and consume way for Alplai to take in liquids ziirb (adjective) rough in texture zodjle (noun) tin element zofii (noun) vegetable, edible plant matter other than fruit zogda (adjective or adverb) effective, effectively, effectual, effectually, potent, potently, powerful, powerfully, strong, strongly [distinguished from profna = physically strong] zogdara (noun) effectiveness, potency, power, strength [distinguished from profnara = physical strength] zogdatradiirsa (noun) local anaesthetic, narcotic pain medication zogdopfajna (noun) interjection zogdopfon (adjective or noun) intense emotion/feeling, passion, passionate *''g'boz zogdopfon'' - to be intensely emotional or passionate to have intense emotion or passion zojav (verb) to civilize zojva (adjective) civilized, cultured zojvada (noun) civilization, culture zokh (noun) individual, person zokha (adjective) individual, personal, self zokhahetla (noun) identity card zokhaizna (noun) jewelry, personal adornment zokha'ukned (noun) masturbation zokha'unzda (adjective) self-destructive zokhiijna (noun) agent noun zolshna (noun) apartment, suite of rooms zomja (noun) message zomjatraat (noun) courier or postal service zomjatrada (noun) courier or postal office zomjatrai (noun) courier, messenger, postal delivery person zomjed (verb) to receive message zomjeg (verb) to send or transmit message zon (verb) to be zorash (noun) sun zorhka (adjective) true zorhkajan (verb) to speak the truth, to testify zorhkajna (noun) affidavit, testimony, truthful statement zorhkajnai (noun) person testifying in a trial or hearing, witness zorhuk (noun) truth zorshakiij (noun) helium zorshbaaj (noun) dawn, sunrise zorshrhaag (noun) sunlight, sunshine zorshtaaj (noun) dusk, sunset zorshuuzdla (noun) horizon zot (number) six zra (pronoun) you plural zrhaka (adjective) honest zrhakai (noun) honest person zrhakapal (noun) honesty zrhopa (noun) honor *''zrhopa en nonsha'' - an honor and a pleasure response on being introduced to someone zrhopabra (adjective) honorable zrhopai (noun) honorable person, person of honor zrhopatkar (verb) to swear/take an oath zropatkra (noun) oath zrhopojdra (adjective or noun) good sportsmanship, sporting, sportsmanlike, good sportsmanship zrhopojdrai (noun) good sportsperson, person who adheres to ethical/honorable conduct in a game/sport zrodavaag (noun) physics zrodavaagai (noun) physicist zrojla (adjective) gold color zrojuul (noun) gold metal z'tiirh (adjective or adverb) sextuple, sextuply zu (preposition) for *''zu shra, emai ''- dear friend [salutation for a letter; lit: for you, friend; the last word may also be replaced by adarja/avarja/azarja (sir/madam) or the addressee's name] zuzaam (preposition) during Words in other Alplai languages Baija bekoshe (noun) Sadroshai religious teacher bofdone (interjection) greeting, hello ''-eshke'' (proximal demonstrative suffix) these, this ''-eshve'' (distal demonstrative suffix) that, those Ezotje zuur oplimosh vorglone (proverb) Only the gods can regret the future filotgrafje! (interjection) By the four gods of creation! [contraction of filaa grat tofe afaje] foj (verb) to go neklod (adjective) incorrect, wrong podone (noun) field game played much like soccer or Ultimate Frisbee but with a padded baton Konarai Ajamara shatashna'aztamara (common saying) Ajamara withing me sings said/sung when greeting someone, or as an expression of joy amtagla (interjection) thank you, thanks for something done on one's behalf aparalama (noun) herb used to create hypnotic/sedative drug [see Kiitra term eksparda Ajamaraluu above] apashklajagasha (noun) wood-grub stew [a hot meal consisting of wood grubs cooked with root and leaf vegetables, and served in a single bowl; also enjoyed by non-Konarai Alplai as a sort of "rustic" dish like Irish Stew or ratatouille; the Kiitra name is fregboshabrufshna] aradama! (interjection) spirits! ashagaraba (noun) species of flowering vine with blossoms that open in sunlight and close when it is dark bajakanara (adjective or noun) distinct group of cultural Konarai who intermarried and settled with Baija in the northern border regions straddling Bashrasiir and Baaltisiir; of these people or their region [note: the bajakanara physically resemble their Baija neighbors, but retain and perpetuate Konarai language, customs and spiritual beliefs; their villages in Bashrasiir and Baaltisiir have been given considerable autonomy, and they have renewed and maintained communications with the Konarai Commonwealth.] Jalakadad Kanara (noun) Konarai Commonwealth government for the Konarai regions of Alplaa's continent, one of the independent states comprising the Concordance of Alplaa matashna (interjection) thank you, thanks for something beneficent said matraja (interjection) thank you, thanks for something given raklajanan (noun) a semi-outcast group in Konarai society [lit.: "one(s) with wooden souls"; designates a group of people known for shunning Konarai community life, who live on the periphery of Konarai villages and only venture in to handle remains of the recently deceased; their existence is controversial, for while some regard them as a "shunned" or "impure" group, many who consider themselves raklajanan affirm that they prefer their relatively solitary lives, and other observers of Konarai society note that some people do manage to transition out of this group by traveling to another village and beginning a new life.] Krishkarha beliiga (interjection) bon voyage, good/safe trip gorga (noun) hooded fur robe jokhrha (noun) joyous defiance in the face of adversity the opposite of anger or rage kuulja (interjection) thanks, thank you mer karha! (interjection) my courage! my heart! Krishkarha culture, the heart is the center of courage shorta (noun) human spirits [Krishkarha mythology holds that each person is inhabited by many shorta; Terrans would find this parallels the Jungian concept of personae] uuzfiida (noun) large ceremonial drum Saakh aakhlirhas (noun) emperor daakhtraa (interjection) thank you, thanks [sociolect of rhasmaajdei] lamikorda (noun) unexpected but welcome visitor [this archaic word was used as the name for the United Nations Interstellar Ark when it was first assumed to be an asteroid; later used as a synonym for terai or "human"] leguutaar (interjection) greetings, hello dialect likhtuuraa (interjection) greetings, hello [sociolect of rhasmaajdei] maaj (noun) aristocratic/noble house/family *''uu'maaj'' - "of the house of" [phrase used in vartoga of descendants of ancient Saakh nobility] ojadei (noun) freeholder [specifically a former feudal serf who earned payment and land after lengthy military service; see also Kiitra term uushtai] p'zaarhpei uu'maaj omlaa (phrase) by (the) honor of my house [archaic noble sociolect; said as an oath by rhasmaajdei to affirm a statement as true] p'zakh! (interjection) expression frustration to "By God!" or "Damn it!" rhasmaajdei (noun) member/descendant of a Saakh noble house uurhoshfei (noun) "noble sister" [friendly address by one rhasmaajdei to a female rhasmaajdei] uurhoshtei (noun) "noble brother" [friendly address by one rhasmaajdei to a male rhasmaajdei]